Legend of Zelda: Guardians of The Night
by GDL
Summary: Two friends from different parts of the US find their ways to hyrule. Though, they find out they got more than they bargained for. Eventually LinkXOC and OCXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**GDL: **I wrote this chapter to this story one night when I was half asleep. I didn't even realize I was writing it until I read it at the end. It's odd; many of the things in this chapter came true. Oo;

**Chapter 1: The Life of the Lost Soul**

It's funny how things can change in two years. For this girl and her friends, change was dramatic. Kimi and her boyfriend broke up. Paul and Melissa barely talk, and life just wasn't the same. Yet, her time on this earth was short, but she didn't know it yet.

-Change P.O.V. -

The one thing I remember so clearly from two years ago is my screwed up social life from then. I hated couples with an undying passion, yet I sought after my own love affair. The one face I remember so clear...the face of the one man who stole my heart. His name was Jesse. He was a handsome young man with beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. He even had a sense of humor to boot. But he's long gone. He's merely a memory of what could have been...

My clock radio went off. Why I kept that blasted thing I will never know. At least it's a good song, or I'd have to break it.

"_How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed,  
and try to turn the tables?  
I wish you'd unclench your fists,  
and unpack your suitcase.  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
but don't think it's too late.  
Nothing's wrong,  
just as long as you know that someday I will..._

Someday, somehow,  
Gonna make it alright,  
But not right now.  
I know you're wandering away.  
You're the only one who knows that...  
Someday, somehow,  
Gonna make it alright,  
But not right now.  
I know you're wandering away."

Isn't that how it always is? You hope to make things right, but it never is and never works out. Yet you promise yourself to fix it anyway.

"_Well, I'd hope that since we're here anyway,  
we could end up saying things we've always needed to say,  
and end up staying.  
Now the story's played out like this,  
just like a paperback novel.  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits,  
_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror._"

That's exactly as I had hoped it would be for Jesse and I. I'd finally tell him, and we'd be together at least as friends. But alas, my ambivalence got in the way. I let him slip away, and now it's too late.

I turned off the alarm clock and finally got out of bed. I heard a weird staticy noise as if my TV was on. For some reason my glitchy file of Ocarina of Time turned on my T.V. I tried to control it, but it just got more screwed up. I turned my GameCube off and my TV, and went to school as if it had never happened.

Late that night, the same thing happened when I tried to go to bed. I did the same thing as before, and hopped into bed. I sang a verse from a different Nickelback song,

"_Say it for me,  
Say it to me.,  
And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth savin' me..._"

-Change P.O.V.-

When she was finally fast asleep, 2 orbs of light hovered over her forehead, as if they were symbols of what was to come. As if they were a sign that light would come back to this girl's life...

**GDL: **I hope you like this version better than the first version of the first chapter. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

GDL: Here's the second chapter. Also introducing the next main character! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. I also don't own Jade, who belongs to xbluxmoonx. I also don't own Prayer by Disturbed.

A Destiny Revealed Pt.2 

I sat at my computer on my ass, while starting the 3rd part of my fanfic trilogy. I decided I might call it Seeing Nothing, because I'm running out of ideas for titles. I had Prayer by Disturbed blaring through my iPod. Eventually I got bored with it, and brought out my friend the Nintendo 64, with Ocarina of Time ironically in it.

I was at the end, where you have to fight Ganon. I opened my file and made it to Ganondorf. It only took me a couple hours to beat him, with occasional comments like, "YOU FAIL AT LIFE!" and, "I HATE YOU! JUST DIE ALREADY!"

I turned off the game and went downstairs for dinner. A few hours later, I went back, to finish the game for the millionth time. The game was being really screwed up though. I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?" The screen was moving back, and forth on its own, and Link was defeating Ganon already. The game had continued without me. I then did the one thing any idiot would do. I kicked the N64. I triumphantly crossed my arms and went over to her computer.

**AIM**

Jay324: hey

TheHumanJukebox: Hey, has your OOT been acting weird?

Jay324: yeah, I don't know what's wrong with it.

TheHumanJukebox: Uh, the game is being even crazier. And I hope you didn't kick it.

Jay324: I did.

TheHumanJukebox; YOU IDIOT! Well, g2g, the game's being crazier. Xx

TheHumanJukebox signed off at 12:48 am

Well, I guess I'm not the only one. So, I went back to writing my fanfic for a few hours, then went to bed. The game continued it's odd ways while I was asleep, but I hadn't a clue what would come next. Whatever it was, insanity was sure to come with it.

GDL: And that my friends, is another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed. We'll get to the actual Hyrule parts in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

GDL: Wow, I got a lot of people adding this story to their favorites. XD I'm flattered. So, to all you wonderful people, I'm giving you another chappie.

**ZombieDragon- Thanks for the review. Yes, I'm very much alive. **

**Xbluxmoonx- I'll take your advice into consideration, and I fixed the first chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**Bamber of Daggerspine- Thanks for the reviews. I do hope you enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda. I also don't own jade, who is owned by xbluxmoonx. I do own Cat (because that's me.) and the two fairies.**

**Disclaimer part 2: xbluxmoonx wrote the part that says, "with Jade" because I asked her to, and she was really psyched about it.**

**Chapter 3:We're Not on Earth Anymore!**

While Cat slept, two balls of light slept over her sleeping form. Their colors were dark blue and violet. They seemed to be arguing about something.

The violet one asked, "Are you sure she is the one, Léra? I mean, you could be wrong…like you usually are…"

Léra snapped, "I'm sure of it! The power inside this girl certainly makes her one of the guardians. Besides, you shouldn't question my judgment, Véra! I'm older than you!"

"Sorry, Miss. Queen of the Fairies. Now, what color should her tunic be? And stop wasting your energy, we've got to get this girl to the forest."

Léra replied, "Don't get snippy at me! And we can figure that out when we get there, so let's go!"

In a flash of light, they were gone from the room, along with Cat.

**In Hyrule**

Léra asked, "So, now that the Guardians are both here, what should their tunic colors be?"

Véra thought for a few seconds then said, "They should have the colors of their auras. Your charge being dark red, and mine being dark purple."

Léra nodded, and with a bit of fairy dust, the two human-part Hylian girls were changed into the clothing of Hyrule.

(A/n: And this is my explanation as to how Link's clothing was changed while he was asleep for 7 years. Navi and Rauru used magic to change his clothing.)

Véra took her charge to the edge of the forest, where Link's journey all began, his tree house. While Léra, on the other hand, took her charge to the place of the wise guardian of the forest. They believed that them meeting at the very beginning wouldn't be a good idea. So, they sent one to the hero, the other to the Great Deku Tree. From there, their journey would begin.

**With Catherine**

When I awoke, I felt like I had been hit upside the head with a metal baseball bat. I looked around, and realized that I definitely wasn't in my city anymore. If I had been, it wouldn't be this beautiful. I looked at myself, and realized that I had garb similar to Link's, only a darker red, and a headband instead of a hat. Before I could continue my thoughts about how I must either be psycho, or in heaven, a ball of light flew into my face.

"Hello, I am Léra, and I have been given the duty of being your fairy partner from now on. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

'Great,' I thought, 'maybe this one won't be as annoying and useless as Navi.'

I replied, "Nice to meet you too. Now, where can I find Link? And why am I even here in the first place?"

"Thou art curious, are you not? Thou art a guardian, chosen by thy goddesses of legend…I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest. The kokiri are my children. Come back with the other guardian. Go to thy hero, whom is within a place thou is sure to know. I am sure he'll find you of some assistance.

'Great, Mr. Mustached Tree talked to me, and now I have to find Link. I just hope the other guardian isn't as insane as I am.'

**With Jade**

You know that feeling you get when you know something's wrong, but you can't exactly pinpoint it? Well, I was getting that exact same, stupid, and piece of crap feeling. And the worst part was- it wouldn't go away!

I groaned angrily, ready to grab the covers draped over my body and cover my head, but I couldn't find my freaking covers! And not only that- but it was cold and my feet were freezing and the mattress was hard as hell.

Something tickled against my forehead and I jumped up, afraid a large tarantula was camping out on my pillow. But, of course, there was no spider… Well, no spider at the moment, anyway.

I mean, how many insects live on the forest ground, anyway?

But, hold on… Was I dreaming?

I could have sworn that wooden house in the corner looked somewhat familiar, and the green-haired girl stepping out from the doorway looked super familiar. This was getting way to weird.

Before I could stand up, dust myself off, and curse until the world ended because I didn't have shoes on, something hard bumped into my head…hard.

"Argh!" I growled. It was as if someone just hit me in the head with a baseball. I definitely didn't like the flashback from the time I was in little league.

"Oh, holy mother of my goddesses!" That was the worst squeaking voice I had ever heard in my entire life. At first, I thought I was having the worst delusional dream in the longest time.

I mean, honestly, who goes and dreams about little purple… okay- it was violet…violet moth balls with wings? This was insane! Couldn't I just swat it away?

"I'm your fairy!" she/he/it squealed. Maybe it was a she? I preferred _it_ to be an "it".

"You're my what?" I retorted, glaring at it. It instantly flew toward my head and I stumbled back, afraid it would ram back into me, again.

"You're fairy, you dumb, stupid…!" Oh yah, definitely a girl. She was cut off half way through her chaotic screaming.

"Oi!" a person called from behind me. I swirled around, ready to grumble some more curses about the stupidest dream ever. But, instead, I was greeted with the most irresistible, gorgeous blonde with amazing blue eyes.

Ah, _now_ I knew.

"Who are you?" I questioned with mock innocence. This would be a hell of a lot of fun.

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. My eyes traveled to his pointed ears. They looked so friggin' cool!

"I'm Link," he replied. His voice was smooth, perfect. I hadn't imagined him to be talkative. I actually imagined him a little more timid. Hah, this would so be the most awesome dream in the world. Unless, nah… It _had_ to be a dream, right?

"Hi," I nodded my head in appreciation, "I'm Jade." My back itched slightly and I absentmindedly glanced at my clothing.

Instantly, I groaned.

A tunic…? A _tunic_…?

Yeah, it was definitely an awesome color (dark purple), but it was freaking chaffing! What material was this? And why the hell was I barefoot?

The fairy must have noticed. She laughed nervously, sounding like chimes; "I kind of forgot the boots."

"Thanks." I muttered.

**Normal P.O.V.**

I saw the familiar tree house a few inches ahead of me, hoping the people in front of it were Link and the other guardian. Indeed they were, and why the hell was she barefoot? I ran the last few feet to the girl yelling most likely at her fairy.

I called, "Hello!"

The girl stopped cursing at her fairy long enough to look over at me.

She asked, "Who are you? And why do YOU get boots, while my stupid fairy leaves me barefoot?"

I stated sheepishly, "Because my fairy's smarter than yours, so they remembered the boots? Please tell me you're the other guardian, because I don't feel like looking all over Hyrule!"

The girl replied, "I must be, considering we both have fairies, and both are stuck in weird colored tunics. The name's Jade. And this is Véra, my idiot for a fairy."

"My name's Catherine, Cat for short. And this is Léra, my fairy. Wait, their names are similar. That must mean you ARE the other guardian. Wait a minute…Jade as THE Jade? Do you happen to be my friend from The one known as xbluxmoonx?"

Jade replied, "If you happen to be my friend known as GDL."

After a few seconds, we squealed happily and tackle hugged each other. After a while, I finally looked over to where a very good- looking blonde, blue- eyed man stood.

I stated in a dream-like state, "Jade…I think I died and went to heaven…"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Only if I did too, which I doubt. Anyway, Cat, this is Link. Link, this is Cat. Greetings aside, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?"

Cat snapped out of her dream like state and said, "Hello. The Great Deku Tree, revived from the GDT Sprout, would like to talk to us. So, let's go. I hope we don't argue too much on on this journey."

Link asked, "Why- you know what, never mind. I agree, let's go. If he wants to see us, it must be important."

Oh my goddesses! His voice is even hott. I MUST HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN! AND THAT HEAVEN IS HYRULE! HUZZAH!

Now, the three new companions headed on to the GDT. They had hopes of finding out what was going on, and why they were there.

**GDL: Whee! Sorry about the delay! And give credit to my buddy xbluxmoonx for writing Jade's part in the story! Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

GDL: Wow, only one reviewer this time. And it's my impatient co-writer who's like, "UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE!"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Jade belongs to xbluxmoonx, yada yada yada.**

Familiarities Aside, Destinies Revealed 

We ended up in the Great Deku Tree's meadow. I looked around, and saw something brown next to the GDT sprout.

I commented, "Jade, I think I found your boots."

Jade looked to where I was pointing and squealed, "OH MY GODDESSES! YAY, I DON'T HAVE TO RUN AROUND HYRULE BAREFOOT!"

Véra looked like she would have anime sweat dropped, and said, "Yeah…I guess I accidentally sent them to the GDT, instead of sending them to you."

I looked over to Jade and realized something, "JADE, YOU HAVE ELF EARS!"

Jade finished putting on her boots and looked over to Cat and yelled, "YOU HAVE ELF EARS TOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Link covered his ears to try and drown out the yells of the young girls. He asked, "Can you please…lower the volume? Yeah, the pointy ears can be cool, but you're killing my ear drums."

The girls shut up, but the GDT cleared his throat.

"Now that I've FINALLY gotten thy attention, there is much that I have to tell ye. Thou must be wondering why you are here. Yong Catherine, and Young Jade, you have been chosen by the goddesses to be the Guardians of The Night. Catherine, you were chosen as the Guardian of The Moon. Jade, you were chosen as the Guardian of The Stars. You will each obtain powers and items going along with your title."

Link cut in, "But what about me? Why am I joining them?"

The Mustached tree thought and said," Ah, you are correct. You are the Guardian of The Sun."

Link asked, "Guardian of the Sun? But I thought I was the Hero of Time…"

Cat chimed in, "You were also the Hero of Seasons/Ages, Hero of the Picori/Four Sword, Hero of Termina, and many other places that I can't think of. So, just accept this title too!"

Link sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

The GDT continued, "All three of you will first find instruments with your symbol on them. Link, yours will have mainly the sun, but something inside it. Catherine, yours will have mainly the moon, but something inside it. And Jade, yours will be the star with something inside it. Farewell, for I entreat ye…" The Deku Tree sprout couldn't keep the Deku Tree alive any longer, so the huge tree died a second time.

Cat thought, 'This must have traumatized Link…seeing the GDT die twice…'

Link ran ahead of us, while Jade made some sarcastic remark about a, 'Crazy Mustached Tree.' Jade could care less that there was something wrong with Link, so I ran to catch up with him.

I asked, "Link, are you alright?"

Link shook his head a bit and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. As long as Jade doesn't make any more comments about the GDT being an insane mustached tree."

I laughed and said, "Alright, let's get out of here. It wouldn't be smart to let the Great Deku Tree's last words go in vain."

The trio of travelers (A/n: Awesome, alliteration! –Gets shot-) ran out of the Kokiri forest, to find a very large sea of green, known as Hyrule field.

In Hyrule Field 

Jade and I said in union, "Wow…Just, wow…" They looked like they were blinking in union too. Before the 3 could even do anything, 3 things fell from the sky. There was an acoustic guitar, a black bass (guitar), and a red ocarina.

Jade asked, "How do we figure out who's is who's?"

I replied, "Well, it's obvious that Link's is the red ocarina."

Link looked at us and picked it up he sighed and asked, "Why is mine a sun with a leaf, of all things?"

Jade commented, "Maybe the goddesses wanted to remind you that you were originally from Kokiri forest?"

Link just shook his head, "Not fair. It looks dumb."

"Well, now it's to see the difference between yours and mine, now."

Jade said, "The acoustic guitar must be mine, since the symbol is a star. Though, it has a moon in it, but still." She picked up the acoustic guitar off the ground. She then gave the black bass to me saying, "This must be yours then, since it's the only one left."

Link complained, "Your symbols look better than mine. Why did the goddesses give me such a dumb looking one?"

Jade yelled, "STOP COMPLAINING! MAYBE THEY RAN OUT OF IDEAS!"

Link shrunk back and nodded, knowing It was time to shut up.

I sighed and said, "I hope it won't be like this for the whole trip. Now, let's get going. We might as well check out the Temple of Time first."

**GDL: Sorry to keep you waiting. This took me a while to finish, even if it's only 3 pages. Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GDL: Yeah, I've finally gotten around to writing another chapter, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or anything. Except for Catherine. Jade belongs to xbluxmoonx. **

**Chapter 5: A Visit From The Goddesses; When Will Rauru Shut Up?**

We were heading on to the Temple of Time, when 3 entities, more like 3 colored balls of light, flew around us.

"_Hello Guardians. We are the goddesses of the Triforce. We are here to guide you on your quest. I bet you are wondering why it was you who were chosen, and what really your quest is. Also, why Link is the other guardian anyway._"

We both blinked in shock and nodded.

"_You were chosen for the fact you were the only ones on Earth with such a strong longing for Hyrule. You were also the only ones with such strong auras with that same want. We would have chosen Zoë, but she had no want or care for Hyrule. Link was chosen as the Guardian of The Sun, because he is protector of Light, and he was the strongest in soul in all of Hyrule. Plus, it wasn't JUST coincidence he was chosen as your opposite, Catherine._"

The goddess Farore winked, and continued, "_Your quest is to find all 7 sages, and to bring together the 7 shards of the Triforce of Heart. It is more commonly known as the only triforce piece that can be held by a human. Once it is brought together, only its true holder can control its power. If one of an evil heart obtains it, there is no hope for this land…you will go through portals that only the guardians can see, to the true versions of the temples. There you will see the sages, and obtain the pieces you will need. Farewell, our children._"

The three balls of light left, and by that time, we were at the entrance to the Temple of Time. The 3 of us walked into the old church-like temple. Though it looked like a church, I did not feel fear, unlike with church looking things back home. When we made it to the place where the master sword laid, Link took the master sword, but nothing happened. Rauru showed up above us.

He started to rant, "Have no fear heroes, for you won't be stuck in the Sacred Realm for a period of time. Because you are of the ages where you can be counted as heroes. I suppose you are here for the first piece of the triforce. It was broken into 7 pieces, because as one it was vulnerable to being taken into evil hands. It is more powerful than you know, guardians."

Jade started nodding off thinking, 'When will this old dude shut up and give us what we need?'

I was attempting to pay attention…but I was bored to death. Link was listening intently. How can he stand listening to this guy?

Rauru continued, "With it, along with an evil heart, they would be unstoppable, and would surely turn the worlds of both dimensions into worlds of darkness and despair. So, without further ado, I give you the piece held by the sage of light!" 

Like in OOT with the medallions, Rauru raised his arms up, and I took the piece, also with my arms up. The cool music from OOT played in the background out of nowhere.

"You got the first piece of the, 'Triforce of Heart' Rauru adds his power to yours!"

I commented, "Well that was odd, but awesome! I wish music would play out of nowhere on Earth!"

Jade smacked me over the head.

"What'd I do?"

Link and Jade just sighed.

We walked out of the Temple of Time, ready to head to the forest.

**GDL: Well, that chapter was short. Oh well. Yay for updating! I'll be updating even LESS during school time, so I'll try and update as much as possible. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GDL:** Here's a new chapter for this wonderful story. I didn't have inspiration for a while, but here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Cat, and the storyline idea. Any characters of LoZ belong to Nintendo, and any characters from the Seeing Truth Trilogy belong to xbluxmoonx.

**Disclaimer Disclaimer**: xbluxmoonx wrote the first half of this chapter. Thanks for helping. B

Enjoy

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"You're stupid, you know that?" I muttered to Link, stuffing my hands into my pockets to resist slapping the back of his head.

He sounded exasperated, "If you stopped cursing!"

I widened my eyes, "Cursing? _Cursing_? You mean you son of a-…!" Catherine's hand suddenly clamped over my mouth, preventing me from continuing. She glared at me.

"Won't you two just shut up!?!" she growled, finally raising her hand before I had a chance to bite it.

I kicked a piece of loose rock from the dirt trail we were following, trying to act innocent; "He started it…"

"So, when you told me I walked like a…that… _that…thing…_" Link began irritatingly, not able to finish.

I rolled my eyes, "What 'that thing'? You mean a skull kid?" I smiled, "It was a compliment… I mean…the way that you _really _walk…"

"Jade!" Catherine shrieked, punching my arm.

"Agh!" I began, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because," she growled, pulling my arm so she could whisper, "You get on this guy's bad side we'll be fighting real skull kids for this entire journey!"

"Journey?" I retorted, making it sound ridiculous as I yanked my arm away, "You make it sound cheesy!"

"Would you two just pay attention to the trail?" Link complained helplessly. Looking down, I realized we had completely walked off the path and into the grassy surroundings. Skipping two steps back, I smiled at the blonde.

"Happy, mon cherie?" I said, quirking an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at me then continued walking. Catherine stared at me oddly, her movements a little rigid than before.

After a few minutes, with the trail here and there disappearing, us jumping over a low fence and dodging holes in the ground, we were just barely half way there. The sky had completely switched to night mode: stars twinkling, the moon glowing just above the horizon, and wolves howling.

"So, uh, Link." I began, stepping up so I was walking to his pace. He continued, ignoring me as I grinned, "Any reason why you were afraid of us getting off the trail?"

His eyes glimpsed my face for a mere second, but he didn't respond.

"Maybe… because…you knew I'd be able to point out skull kids and how you walk like them?"

"Jade!" Catherine said from behind me, "Quit it!"

"You like him so you can't talk!" I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling as though what I had said was partly true, not wholly. That was, until her cheeks tinted a light pink color.

"Cat!" I exclaimed. Her eyes widened and she began to shake her head.

"Hey," Link nudged my shoulder and I turned to him, aggravated. But he didn't give me a chance to remark about it, as he pointed to something ahead of us.

"Oh…shit…" I said.

"You can't stop cussing for one…" and Catherine stopped as well to stare at the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

Nearly three hundred feet away, maybe even five hundred, I could barely make out the shapes of two large wolves. Their backs were to the entrance, and they were facing us. One pawed at the ground, raising dust. Maybe it was bored, guarding the place, or possible waiting for us. One was black, the other white. The white one stood still, tail wagging every now and then.

"What's going on?" I asked, crouching slightly, as if they could see us if they looked.

Link shrugged and responded with a whisper, "I don't know. Possibly, looking for us."

And that was when the white one's head snapped our direction. It stood, back hunched. I could hear a low rumble, something that caused the other wolf to look up as well.

"No shit, Sherlock…" I grumbled, grabbing onto his arm just as Catherine came from between us and held a death-lock grip on each of our arms. I winced, but there wasn't time for that.

We had two ugly, giant-assed wolves with sharp teeth and claws headed our way.

"I think we need to run…" I muttered.

"We have to fight," Catherine said slowly, "We got to…"

"Hell…no…"

"She's right," Link countered. I turned to stare at both of them in shock.

Had they gone mad? Had they finally lost it? What were tiny, pointed, shiny, metal swords going to do against…those…things?

"One thing before we head out there…" Link said, turning to me surprisingly, "I wasn't worried about you pointing out Skull kids all right?"

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow, "Then, what?"

He gestured to the wolves slowly approaching, taking their time, and probably knowing they would outrun us either way.

"Those."

**-****Normal P.O.V.-**

We attempted to fight them, but to no avail. They just continuously blocked any shot we threw at them.

Cat commented, "Jade, I believe your idea of running is a very good idea as of now."

Link nodded, and we ran like the wind in a random direction. It seemed as if hours passed. There was constant bickering from Link and Jade.

"If we would have just done this in the first place, we'd be miles away from them by now!" That was jade.

"Well at least we TRIED to fight!" Link

"Yeah, but got our asses kicked in the end!"

"That's because you suck at dodging, worse than I ever did!" 

"Yeah, well, that's because on earth we don't have to dodge from mutant wolves!"

"It's not my fault your world didn't have such luxuries as learning how to fight and dodge!"

"Yeah, well at least my world didn't have a mutant elf in a dress!"

"It's a fucking tunic!"

"DO I FUCKING CARE?"

"You should because you'll get killed for getting that wrong!"

"As I said, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL TRIP YOU!"

"You wouldn't…"

"I would…"

I had to stop the ruckus, "Will you both _PLEASE_ _**JUST SHUT UP**_?"

Link and Jade skidded to silence in an instant. They stayed in silence for a good few minutes until Jade piped up, "Wow, I'm rubbing off on you already, Link. You said fu-"

Link mumbled, "Oh, shut up."

When the silence commenced once again, we realized where they were. We were at the broken, now fixed, bridge to Gerudo Valley. We just sighed, and walked further into Gerudo valley. A few minutes after walking in, a whistle was heard. Then a huge spear was pointed in our faces. All you could hear was, "HALT!" After that, everything went black.

**-Time Lapse-**

I awoke to the sounds of Jade's yelling. My vision was blurry at first, but then I realized that we were in a jail cell. The first thing I heard was,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LINK! IT'S BECAUSE THEY CONFUSED YOU FOR A MALE!"

"OH, SO YOU'RE QUESTIONING MY MASUCULANITY NOW?"

"OF COURSE, ONLY A WOMAN WOULD WEAR A DRE-"

"IT'S A GODDESS FORESAKEN TUNIC, FOR THE LAST FRICKING TIME!"

I mumbled, "Ugh, can't you two stop fighting for two seconds?"

Jade commented, "Of course not!"

I just grumbled and fell back onto the ground, which somehow happened to be near Link. Jade just snickered. At that moment, a shadow loomed over the cell.

They whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here. My name is Kado, by the way."

They threw down a rope, and Jade happily took it. Link followed suit, which I did a few seconds after him. We were finally out of the cell, but why would this guy help us In the first place? I guess we'll find out soon.

**GDL:** Will the group get out of Gerudo Valley alive? Is Kado all that he seems? Will Link and Jade EVER stop having shit fits with each other? Find out next time on: Guardians of The Night! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**GDL: **Sorry about the delay. Anyway, thanks for reading, as always.

**Mysti Queen-**I enjoyed reading it as much as you did. XD Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from the Legend of Zelda. I also don't own any of the characters from the Seeing Truth Trilogy.

**GDL: **Anyways…

Last Time on GoTN… 

"_I just grumbled and fell back onto the ground, which somehow happened to be near Link. Jade just snickered. At that moment, a shadow loomed over the cell._

_They whispered, "I'm going to get you out of here. My name is Kado, by the way."_

_They threw down a rope, and Jade happily took it. Link followed suit, which I did a few seconds after him. We were finally out of the cell, but why would this guy help us In the first place? I guess we'll find out soon."_

Chapter 7: The Mystery of Kado Revealed; Jealousy Among Friends 

After maneuvering throughout the fortress for a couple hours, we were getting a bit suspicious of our rescuer.

Jade asked, "So, why are you here exactly?"

Kado replied, "The goddesses realized you were captured, and they sent me to help. I guess you could call me the messenger of the goddesses…in a way."

I chimed in, "I still don't see how we can trust you."

Kado, "Then don't, just let me get you to the forest first. But I have to say, you're a lot prettier than what I thought when the goddesses told me about you."

I didn't realize it, but I was blushing.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Kado replied, "That's for you to decide. Now, hurry up. We need to get out of here before the guards wake up."

The four of us hurried out of the fortress and made it to the bridge right before the guards woke up. We made it back out to Hyrule field with little trouble, if you could call Kado glancing at me every few seconds normal.

Jade was quirking her eyebrow at Link in a "WTF" kind of expression and I had to lower my head to avoid any more embarrassment. Great.

**Jade's POV**

What do you call a guy that won't shut up with the damn flirting? I mean, every few seconds he would glance back at Catherine while she lowered her head or pretended to glance at something supposedly interesting…a piece of grass…a stray leaf…a cloud… Hah, that one looked like a turtle…

"So, doofus- I mean, Kado." I said with a smile, "Where we headed?"

"The forest." He replied curtly, avoiding my gaze as I cocked my head to watch him.

"Well, that explains a lot." I said, feigning glee before turning to Link to roll my eyes.

He shrugged before turning to the brunette, "Uhm, I guess we should thank you for helping us escape."

"I suppose that would be in order," Kado chuckled.

I coughed something incoherent before apologizing.

"Jade," Catherine stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't be so mean. He _did_ help us."

"_Did_." I repeated, "And we are oh so much grateful, but I don't exactly trust him."

"Why?" Kado asked, stopping in his tracks to face me. When he didn't move his towering form became _slightly_ intimidating.

I avoided his hazel eyes and smiled nervously, "Because we know nothing about you."

He sighed before running a hand through his feathery soft hair…

Did I just…describe it…as… _feathery soft?_ Ugh!

"Let's see," he began, as if ready to explain a long story; "My name is Kado, and that's all you need to know." His act dropped, he turned around and continued walking.

"Arsehole…" I mumbled under my breath. Catherine elbowed my side and I yelped.

"Why don't you tell me about yourselves?" he asked as he quickened his pace.

"Why?" I questioned, jogging after him, "If you're here to help us you should know our names, too."

He smirked, his eyes gleaming just a twinge in the moonlight; "True, Jade."

"Ahah!" I exclaimed triumphantly with a grin; "So, what else do you know about us?"

"I know that Catherine is very beautiful, and there's something about her that will be very important in the future." He replied, his gaze taking a glimpse at the blushing Cat before turning to me.

What? What was that? Did I see something hiding behind his smirk? It was like he was telling me something but I couldn't hear it.

Damn it, man! I'm not psychic!

"Well, it's good to see your love life isn't a secret to us anymore," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest and shivering; "So, what else can you tell us, eh? Maybe why in hell the goddesses picked your sorry arse to help us!"

He laughed and I watched him incredulously.

Psst, no one tell him- but I really, really, really like his laugh…

"You're funny, Jade." He said

"Ha, ha…" I bit my lip before adding, "And Link is smart."

"…Hey!"

That was retorted with a smack from Cat.

Normal P.O.V.

Jade rubbed the place where I smacked her with an annoyed glance.

She asked, "Would you PLEASE stop doing that? Technically, you don't know his intelligence anyway, considering he grew up in a forest."

Link glared at Jade, the type of glare that could kill, if looks could kill, that is.

I thought, 'Something tells me Link doesn't like Jade that much…'

"_What gave you the first clue?_"

I questioned in my head, 'Da hell?'

"_I don't know why that happened either. Maybe it's a mind link that opened somehow, considering you and I are talking in your head…"_

'I really don't want to say how I knew you were going to say that, but get the hell out of my head, please.'

"_You just don't want any personal thoughts to get out._"

'Shut up'

While Jade and Kado continued to argue, which got them nowhere with information, we FINALLY found our way to the forest again.

Jade cockily said, "Well, Jacka-I mean Kado, how the hell do you think you're going to get us into the forest?"

He replied, "Watch and learn."

With a weird bolt of light, the wolfos were destroyed, and we were able to access the forest.

He decided to start flirting with me again, "What do you think of that, hun? Impressive, right?"

I asked with a whisper, "Could we please just get farther into the forest…?"

They nodded and we continued on.

When we made it to Kokiri forest, it was not like it was when we left. It had a dark aura, and random forest monsters were scattered around the lost woods. Link's eyes filled with rage, and his grip tightened around the master sword.

Link declared in a low, angered voice, "I've got to get to the bottom of this. I've got to make sure Saria's okay." Link started off into the woods.

I called, "Wait, Link! Don't just-" He was gone before I could finish my sentence. "…Leave without us…"

Kado sighed, "Don't worry, we'll be able to catch up to him, if we hurry."

I nodded, and we bolted off into the forest. With no effort, we were able to find the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. We maneuvered throughout the forest, until we caught up to Link.

I asked, "Link, why did you leave us like that? We're in this together, remember?"

Link looked back at me with sad eyes. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, let's just get into the temple."

Kado had the hook shot on him, and hookshotted himself up to the balcony type thing. He threw it back down to Jade. Jade shot herself up, and then threw it down to Link. Link grabbed me, and hookshotted both of us up.

I glared at him; "You DO realize that you need to WARN someone when you're going to randomly grab them, right?"

Link sweat dropped. "Sorry."

The four of us walked into the temple.

Inside The Temple

We walked into the middle of the room, expecting the Poes to disappear with the fires, but that didn't happen. Instead, there was a tablet in the middle, with odd writing on it.

I asked, "Link, what does it say?"

"Guardians of the moon and stars, combine the powers of the night. Only then will the portal to the real temple be revealed."

Jade remarked, "Well, that was vague. How are we supposed to combine our powers? It makes no sense!"

Kado smirked, "Well, this is my time to leave. Farewell guardians, we'll meet again after the temple." As soon as he said that, he was gone.

I analyzed the stone for a few more minutes, and then realized something within it.

I exclaimed, "Hey, look, there's 2 indents here, as if something should be put in it!"

Jade looked as well.

"Looks like swords could fit into them. It's worth a shot."

We both shoved our swords into the holes, and the stone shined a golden color. Hylian language glowed all over the stone, and a portal like thing showed in its place.

Link stated, "We might as well go in. Ladies first." He grinned a boyish grin.

Jade and I rolled our eyes, and stepped into the portal, with Link right behind us.

Inside The Portal 

Jade yelled throughout the whole experience, "Holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

I squealed happily, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," the whole time.

Link just screamed his normal scream that he does when he falls.

The portal was like the huge slide thing in that one castle star thing in Super Mario 64 (a/n: Don't own.)

Outside of Portal 

Eventually we ended up at the end. Link landed on his feet. Jade landed on her face, and I landed on my ass.

Jade mumbled, "Wow, it really sucks to not be a cat…no pun intended."

I groaned, "Ooow, my ass hurts."

When we finally looked around our surroundings, we realized it looked a lot different from the forest temple. The room was smaller, and there were fewer enemies along with it. There were a few deku babas in the small room. We made chop suey of them, and headed to the next room. In this one, there was a river type thing with tektites and octorocks. When we killed everything in the new small room, a large chest appeared. Inside was the map.

We found out, that really there were only about 10 rooms in the place, and there were only 2 floors, unlike the other dungeons, that have like 3 floors and a crap load of rooms to maneuver through. Link pocketed the map, and we moved on to the next room. This room had 3 stalfos. We each had to take one, and Link was having trouble with his by the time we were finished, so we helped him. Another chest appeared, and inside was a key.

We moved onto the next room, which was a block puzzle room. Once we were able to bring the blocks together in the time limit, it created an image of the 3 of our guardian signs surrounding the triforce. The door opened, and we obtained another key. What is it with this world and keys?

We maneuvered through a maze room, which wasn't that hard since we followed Link the entire time, to a locked door. Link inserted one of the keys, and the door unlocked. Inside was the mini boss room. It was 3 of the humungous gray wolfos that live inside the forest temple. It took us a while, and we all got pretty beat up, but the wolfos were destroyed, and another large chest appeared. Link opened it, revealing 3 silver bows with arrows to go along with them. The jewels in the center were red, green, and purple. Link handed the 2 other bows and arrows to us.

Jade and I commented at the same time, "Silver arrows? What, are we going to fight werewolves or something?"

Link shrugged and said, "It just might well be. You never know in this world."

The three of us piled on top of the platform in the middle of the room, and rode up to the next floor. Link used the last key we had, and we continued to the next room. We went through the next few rooms relatively quickly. We got the compass along the way, and realized we only had 1 more chest to open, which was most likely the boss key. Inside the room, was another set of stalfos and wolfos. We defeated them as fast as we could, and grabbed the boss key. We went through a few more doors, and ended up at the boss door. Link opened it, and we stepped inside, with our new weapons out and ready to hit whatever it was. A gigantic version of a wolfos appeared in front of us. We readied our bows, and started to look for a weak point. Jade spotted a mark on his head, and all 3 of us shot at it with our bows. The monster fell with a large thud, and we slashed it a few times. We once again aimed for its forehead, while dodging some of its attacks at us, and it fell down again. We slashed it a few more times, and it got up again. We repeated the process, and it was finally defeated. A light pillar formed infront of us, and we walked into it. When we were out of the temple, we were infront of the Great Deku Tree, staring at Saria and Kado.

Jade scoffed, "You again?"

Kado smirked, and said, "I told you I'd be back. You can't get rid of me THAT easily."

Saria walked up to us, "Well done, guardians. You were able to defeat your first trial, and save the forest from the darkness." She looked over at Link, "Nice to see you again, Link."

Link smiled and said, "You too. I'm just glad you're safe."

Saria continued, "Since you were able to defeat the evil within the temple, and save the forest once again, it is my duty as the forest sage to give you the second piece of the triforce."

Saria raised her arms and lowered the second golden piece within mine.

'_You obtained the second piece of the triforce! Saria lends her power and adds it to yours!_'

"I hope to see you again. Good luck, you're going to need it."

We walked out of the forest, and back into Hyrule field. Link and Jade tip-toed off, leaving Kado and I together. Greaaaat.

"Well…uh…hi?" Wow, I suck.

Kado smiled and said, "Hey, good job with the temple, sweetcakes. Maybe now we can have some REAL alone time."

My eyes opened wide. What the hell is he thinking, that I'll do him because he's being a fucking flirt? No way in hell was I going to have that man in my pants…okay, tights.

With Jade and Link 

"Can't you stop laughing for one second, Jade?" Link grumbled as we both plopped down about twenty feet away from Cat and Kado. Hell, we didn't need to see them getting close. And even though Lon Lon Ranch stood close, I was in no mood to deal with a possible fan girl moment. Hiding among the few rocks and high grass suited me just fine.

"Why?" I choked, feeling a tear escape.

"Because it's annoying," he retorted.

I quieted down before wiping the stray tear away, "Sorry, I didn't know my laugh was terrible."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not what I meant."

"Whatever," I remarked before lying down on the soft grass.

Link glanced at the two again and I followed suit.

Kado's form seemed less annoying from all the way over where I was witting, enough so that I couldn't hear them talking either- which felt nice. But then a pang of…something grappled my chest and looked away to stifle a yawn.

_Good cover up_, my conscience congratulated me.

"So," I began slowly, realizing Link's gaze hadn't exactly strayed from them yet. At least my suspicions from earlier had been concluded to a truth.

Point for me. Yay.

"What's up with you and her, eh?" I muttered.

He shook his head and glanced at me warily, "What do you mean?"

I smirked, "Come on, anybody can tell there's something there unless they're stupid, but since you…well…"

"Oh, yeah?" Link ignored my half-finished comment and quirked an eyebrow, "What about you and him?"

I flushed a red.

Thank heavens it was dark.

"Don't be stupid…oh wait…" I sighed.

He grumbled something about aliens and idiocy under his breath.

"There's nothing there, okay?" I tried to reason but he smirked.

"I _know_ there's something there." I glanced away and towards Kado.

For a moment, I swore his gleaming eyes had glanced my direction. By that time, however, I was looking away and trying to act innocent.

Damn heart! Shut up!

"Yeah, so?" I huffed, realizing I had been caught reasoning from that growing smirk on his face, "What do you care?"

"Feel like giving back to all their wonderful deeds?" he replied wryly.

"I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought," I said with a chuckle.

"Want to hear my plan?" he asked.

I smiled, "What do you have in mind, amigo?"

**GDL:**Muhaha, we're so evil! Yay cliff-hanger. Anyway, this is for all you fabulous people that were stuck waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**GDL: **Hello everyone! And welcome back to, "Guardians of The Night!" Thanks for reading, and to the reviews!

**ZombieDragon: **That's hilarious, and odd for you to be speechless. XD Thanks for reading.

Mysti Queen: Thanks for reading. Everyone hates a cliffhanger, that's why it's fun to do them. Well, here is your update. Last Time on Guardians of The Night… 

"_Feel like giving back to all their wonderful deeds?" he replied wryly._

"_I'm rubbing off on you more than I thought," I said with a chuckle._

"_Want to hear my plan?" he asked._

_I smiled, "What do you have in mind, amigo?"_

Chapter 8: A Plan is put into Action

Link whispered in my ear, "The only way we can get Kado away from Cat is to make him jealous. My idea, is to set our differences aside for one great evil…to act as a couple for the time being." Link had trouble getting out the last few words, but they were understandable.

I yelled in a whisper, "ARE YOU CRAZY? How could that POSSIBLY work?"

"It will work if we play our cards right." A smirk came upon his face.

"Well, if it means I won't have the urge to vomit every time we're walking to a new destination, let's do it!"

He glared for a moment before giving in, "Yeah, sure. Deal?" He reached out his hand and I, for a moment being hesitant, finally took it.

"Deal."

Why in hell did I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?

"So, how do we pretend to do this?" he questioned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, genius, why don't we start off slow? Eh?"

He shrugged, "I'll say this once and once only, you are the master."

I grinned. "Music to my ears."

XXXXXX

Morning crept up ever so slowly that horrific day. I couldn't stand the bright light, but the constant talking contributed by Cat and Kado the night before were also very much a pain. So, either way, it sucked.

When I awoke, Link and Cat were still asleep. Link, near to drooling, and Cat, scrunched into a fetal position. Her back was towards Kado's sleeping bag…empty…sleeping bag. Poor Cat.

But, plan one was going to be put into action…I supposed.

I found him yards away, by the Zora River. His back was toward me, but even then I was able tell he was thinking…deeply. I wonder if it hurt his head to think so much. But in the back of my own head, I knew I was just being a little cruel.

With a sigh, I stood up and stretched, and then headed towards him. Maybe he would like a break from flirting and actually talk with a girl for once. AKA, me. But maybe for him, I wasn't exactly considered one- since all we did was fight. Hahah, I could beat the crap out of him, then.

"What's up?" I said a little hesitantly once I had reached him. He didn't exactly turn to face me as I sat next to him, but his eyes definitely didn't betray the fact that he was shocked- about something.

"You didn't try and insult me." He joked, "But you must be doing that in your head."

I smiled, "Hey, you know me so well."

"Not so much as I would hope." He grinned.

I narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head and replied innocently, "Nothing. It just seems that I got to know Cat very well, but I hardly know her friend."

"I hope you didn't scar her for life," I muttered, "You know I would only have to beat the crap out of you."

He shook his head and raised his hands up in a dismissive gesture, "I didn't do anything like that. We actually talked, mind you, after you and Link snuck off." There was something odd in his voice after he said that. It suddenly reminded me of our plan, pretending to be a couple and all. I couldn't help but feel flushed.

Kado furrowed his eyebrows, "There something you want to tell me?"

I gazed up at him and actually tried to act more embarrassed, "No, no. Uh, um… Why do you s-say that?"

He leaned forward, and I leaned away. His bed hair, haphazardly sticking up every direction, nearly blocked the rising sun from my view. "What is it Jade? Cat and I have a right to know what's going on."

I shook my head in fake intensity, "That is _not_ true. It's none of your business what's going on between Link and I." And then I slapped both my hands to my mouth.

He glared at me, and I couldn't help but realize how his eyes had clouded over. I really needed to backslap him with a rude comment, just so he could lose that look. It was very, very intimidating. And not at all the way it had been last night.

For a moment we just stared at each other, waiting maybe, for one or the other to break the silence. It didn't happen, and he gradually leaned away, and I slowly lowered my hands back to my side.

This time, I really needed for him to talk.

"So, what's it matter to you, exactly?" I snapped a little, "What's going on with you and Cat?"

He smiled half-heartedly, "She's gorgeous. And smart."

A pang of rejection hit me hard.

I reached over and played with the calm water, feeling a little gross and realizing that I needed a major bath soon.

"How long have you known her?" he asked, suddenly avoiding my gaze.

I shrugged, "Not face-to-face, exactly. You could say, we've been like pen pals."

"What?" he questioned, "Writing letters to each other? Isn't it easer to e-mail?"

I turned to him in disbelief, "You're from earth?"

He chuckled, "That sounds so lame."

"Like a clichéd sci-fi movie," I added with a smile.

"Where aliens have invaded."

"And people live on Mars." We cackled on for a little longer before a voice broke over our conversation.

"Hey, Jade," Cat's voice was a little wary, but I turned around and grinned all the same.

"Hey, Cat, good morning."

She returned the smile before turning to Kado. Her expression changed ever so slightly, but had enough energy to greet him as well.

I turned away from them as she sat next to him to wash her face in the river. That was when I became so aware of the fact that I felt completely grimy.

"Don't drink that water, yo." I muttered to them before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked, blinking to avoid the water that dripped down her face.

I grinned crookedly, "A bath, and don't look, any of you."

"We're leaving in two hours for the fire temple, so hurry up." Kado said, with a quick glance.

I shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."

I walked to the other side of the bridge that led to Kakariko and stripped off everything except my undershirt and trousers. The wind was cool against my skin, but I knew I would be shivering by the time I got out. Either way, however, the fire temple would no doubt dry me off in no time.

With a splash, I was under water, in the river, enjoying a much-needed soak to get clean. I resurfaced, feeling a shiver go up my spine from the cold water.

Yeah, this felt great.

Not to mention that Kado was glancing at me now and then and Cat was looking a little worried. Link was approaching as well, sending me a confused glance. I smiled at him and winked when the other two weren't watching.

"Need a towel?" Link called, as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"And some soap would be nice!" I added.

Kado was close to glaring at the blonde. Cat seemed confused at this sudden generosity.

Mission one accomplished.

**GDL: **Give credit to xbluxmoonx for 98 of this chapter. Anyway, muhahaha plot twists are always fun. R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**GDL: **Lucky you! You get 2 chapters today!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has a copyright on it. Especially LoZ and any references to anything else.

Chapter 9: Jealousy and Confusion 

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I stared blankly at Link and Jade. I thought, 'Something's wrong. I can feel it. I mean, why else would Link and Jade be so…nice to each other? Either that…or they're falling for each oth-no. That can't be the case…could it? Ugh, I'm so confused. Maybe it's in my nature to attract people I hate, just like at school.'

Flashback 

It was in 10th Geometry. This dude who was extremely fat, annoying, and ugly decided to sit behind me. No matter what I did, he wouldn't leave me alone.

_I hated him, yet he persisted. He wasn't even flirting, but the fact he wouldn't leave me alone was enough. He just wouldn't get the hint. Whenever the bell rung, I was relieved, because I could get away from him. His name was Nate. _

_And it was just one example of how I believed I would never find a man for me. _

**End Flashback**

'Now that I think about it, he's like Kado, in a way. Annoying, persistent, and a total flirt. Except, Kado's not fat and ugly. He's just annoying, persistent, and won't find someone else to flirt with! GAH! Though…I guess I'll have to deal with it…maybe it just wasn't meant to be with Link and I.'

**Link's P.O.V.**

When I saw Cat's expression, I couldn't exactly contain the burst of excitement actually welling inside me. I mean, my idea had worked. No, scratch that. _Our_ idea had worked.

With Jade actually being flirtatious, and no doubt succeeding in making Kado look a few times in a millisecond, we were gaining some ground here. She was wringing her wet hair out, her underclothes sticking to her skin. I looked away, fear of her yelling if she saw me glancing. But instead, my gaze fell on Cat.

My heart fell when I saw her face. She was glancing at me when I turned to her, and I couldn't help but notice the hurt expression on her face. Maybe it was too much, I wasn't sure. I couldn't think on it any longer, but try and find a way to busy myself on getting a fire going to cook whatever we had left for breakfast.

Leftover wood was easy to gather and burn, but the cooking was awful in my taste. I couldn't do it right.

Glimpsing up, Jade was smirking and shaking her head. I would have asked her to help, but she was too far away.

"Need some help?" Cat's voice rang in my ears. I hid my sudden shaking and sent her a shy smile. Her return of the gesture screwed my heart to skip a beat.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied. She smiled half-heartedly and knelt beside me to get the food to actually cook.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Kado watching Cat. Halfway through pulling a good shirt on whilst on his knees, he fumbled and fell over on his back. I laughed and he rolled his eyes. Cat shook her head, and from what I could tell, Jade was muttering something under her breath again.

"Nice one, Kado!" she scoffed from the river.

"Shut up, you!" he replied, his voice muffled.

"You still have some of your clothes over here!" I called to her.

Her eyes alighted mischievously, "Could you bring them over? This stuff sticks like glue on me!"

And no doubt, it did. She was covering her chest with the towel, now, as she shivered.

"That's what you get for jumping in the water!" Cat called, beginning the remnants of our breakfast. Soup, I presumed, with bread.

Her eyes were still roving us over, I was sure, as I brought Jade her clothes. I stood closer to her, just for the plan's sake, but the pit of my stomach was doing flips. I didn't exactly like how deep we were going into this.

"Thanks," she muttered, her teeth chattering slightly as she took the clothes.

"No problem," I sighed.

"What's going on over there?" she asked, her eyes roving around the perimeter.

I shrugged, "Cat's acting a little quiet and Kado is falling head over heels." No doubt she realized the truth in it.

"Well," she muttered, "At least this plan is working half-way, right?"

"It's working more than you think." I whispered in her ear. She glared at me for a moment, but soon enough, she had figured the gist of it.

She turned around and hopped over the bridge and toward the lone tree near the Kakariko Village.

"I feel like I'm freaking camping in elementary school, again!" she hollered in exasperation.

I laughed, walking away, not exactly feeling like seeing her stumble in anticipation to change her clothes. Besides, I was too busy evading Cat's pale-faced expression and Kado's glare.

Yeah, the plan was working way better than either of us thought.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I was attempting to save our breakfast, regardless of the fact that I couldn't even cook meatballs without burning them. It made me realize that I hadn't really thought of home until now. Would there be a clone of me in my place, or would my parents be calling the cops looking for me? Either way, it did not help the wave of sadness and confusion that already flowed through me.

I took the soup type stuff and put the contents into wooden bowls, one for each of us. I gave one to Link, Kado, and Jade, while keeping one for myself. We all kept silent while eating our meal, though no one really liked the taste of the food.

Finally, I set the bowl down, too disgusted to eat the filthy water anymore. At least, that's what it seemed to taste like.

"Phew," Jade remarked, setting hers down as well, "As long as you're doing that, I can finally stop eating it, too."

I chuckled, "Sorry, I'm not a good cook."

"Neither am I," Link replied with a smile. I tried to return it, but I couldn't help but realize he was sitting too close to Jade.

I turned to glance at Kado, who was now boringly staring entranced into the bowl of soup.

"Kado," I whispered to him, thinking he was too lost in his own fright of eating the food to hear something too loud.

He didn't reply.

I continued, "Kado… you don't have to eat it."

"Oh, thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief, smiled, and then tossed the rest of the liquid into the burning fire.

"Maybe we should get going," Jade offered, as she scrunched her wet hair with her hands, making short curls appear here and there.

"Yeah," Link smiled at her and she retuned it, "Sounds good."

I furrowed my eyebrows before turning away. Great, what in _hell _is wrong with them?

Jade's POV 

Forcing to smile at Link was becoming harder and harder to do as the day went along. Sometimes, I just wanted to sock him. I was very easily getting tired of the couple thing, and if he tried to pull another "sweet" moment on me I was about ready to tackle him.

Chances of him cooing at me and pecking me on the cheek seemed to grow, however. So, I stayed away from option a.

Although, despite the many mental flaws, the reactions from Kado and Cat were priceless, no matter that they were horrible to bear. I could say only to Cat that this was for her own good, but I wasn't even sure what Kado wanted anymore. A laugh with me, a smile to her, a glare at me, and a flirt with her… It didn't make sense anymore.

I gave that part up. I was doing this for Cat and Link's benefit. If only she realized it.

"Ready?" Kado asked, as he reached over to where I was trying desperately to pack my sleeping bag and tie it up.

"Uh," I replied slowly while trying to sit on the bursting sleeping bag and pillow and tie it up, "Sort of…"

"Need some help?" he asked with a small laugh.

I glanced up at him from where he knelt in front of me, "Sure, thanks."

"You just hold the sleeping bag, and I'll tie the knots off," he said, taking the rope from me.

"Kay," I wrestled with the blankets from popping out from their near-perfect roll and continued to watch him.

"You and Link seem pretty happy right now," he murmured. I glanced at him for a moment before feeling a shiver go up my spine when his hand brushed my pant-covered thigh.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Thanks?" There was not much to say, really, when I was actually trying to hold back from calling the blonde a really, _really_ bad name.

He chuckled, "Guess you won't mind me going after Cat, then?"

Before I could answer, he had stood up and walked away. Did he…did he just…? What the…?

I glanced at my hand, and realized my index finger had got caught in his knot. It took me a minute or so to get it untangled, but when I continued to stare at it, I couldn't help but realize something.

Maybe I was reading it wrong, or I was going too deep into it, but… I think he had me wrapped around his finger.

Cat's POV 

It was bad enough she and Link were getting along so well, but now there was something odd about Kado. His flirting had ceased down slightly, from his usual up-and-hyperactive "I want to know you, babe" kind of thing.

Anyway, it was retarded. Who was I kidding? Kado was my only chance, and I was going to be damned if that didn't work for me either. One thing was for sure; I would have to talk with Jade about it, to finally set things straight.

XXXXXX

We finally reached Kakariko Village. With its houses with the shingled rooftops, the grassy front, dirt trails, towering windmill, and simple people, the place seemed right out of a fairy tale…well, literally… The rising sun sent a glow about everything, and I swore this was going to be one of my special havens in Hyrule.

"Where should we head first?" Jade asked, her eyes wide as she gazed at our surroundings.

"Impa's house, first." Link replied from behind her.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he placed a hand on her shoulder to point with the other. She cringed ever so slightly, and I nearly glowed with the thought that there was something still boiling inside her. But, my face fell when I saw her smile at him and nod.

Off to the Sheikah's house, I assumed.

XXXXXX

Introductions were simple. The guy there didn't care a thing for us if we were there or not, and we simply sat there, bored out of our minds. I would have hoped we could explore the village, but not even Jade was up for it. I gave up and plopped down on one of the chairs at the table.

Kado lifted his head from the book he had tipped off the shelf and smiled. I returned it before he could think something was wrong.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. You?"

He returned to his book, "Yeah, of course."

Link and Jade rambled on upstairs. I could see their legs dangling from the edge.

"Could I ask you something?" Kado said from beside me.

I quirked an eyebrow before replying, "Shoot."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

My eyes widened at that.

All right, contrary to what I said earlier, I didn't exactly mean I wanted to jump into a relationship, and still having something for Link didn't make it any easier.

I stuttered to begin, "I-it's…I just don't think it's the right time for that kind of thing."

Yeah, that sounded like a good reason.

"Really?" he asked, his voice didn't seem to betray that he hadn't bought it, "What about Link and Jade? They don't seem to care."

My eyes narrowed and I glared up at Jade and Link. They probably hadn't heard us.

Jade's POV 

"This is getting ridiculous, Link." I told him, glancing down at Kado and Cat. She was turning to peek up at us now and then.

He sighed, "Just wait it out a bit longer, all right?"

I growled in annoyance, but careful to conceal my expression, "Fine, but if one more thing happens, I swear…"

"Wait a little," he cut me off, sending me an annoyed expression, "It's only been a day and they're churning up inside."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want to hurt Cat anymore."

He nodded in understanding.

It took a while to finally notice that Cat was walking up the stairs to meet us. Her eyes seemed placid and I narrowed my eyes at her worriedly.

"Everything all right, Cat?" I asked.

She turned to me and began coldly, "Could I talk to you, Jade?"

Glimpsing at Link, I stood up. "Yeah, sure."

Cat's POV 

"What is up with you and Link? I know you couldn't have made amends THAT easily. Just yesterday you were at each other' throats! You're planning something, aren't you? Either way, it pisses me off! Y'know what, I'm going to go against everything I believe in, but I'm going to go with Kado now. Serves you right for messing with the natural order."

An eerie silence loomed around the small house until Jade finally spoke up, "…Cat it was just a sche-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I'M SICK OF YOU TWO!"

I stomped out of the small house and slammed the door behind me.

Jade asked, "Think I should go after her?"

Link sighed, "No, I will. I got us into this mess, and I'll get us out of it."

Link ran out of the house, hoping to find me at any cost.

Outside, behind the skultula house 

I tried to calm myself down, but the tears and anger would not cease no matter how hard I tried. No matter how hard I tried to accept it, Link and Jade being together just didn't click in my mind.

I thought, 'Why did I have to blow up like that anyway?'

Before I could continue my thoughts, I heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps turned out to be a person, and not just any person. It was Link. Jade probably told him to come looking for me.

He tried to say, ""Cat I-"

"No, it's okay. I apologize for how I acted earlier. You should be able to be with whoever you want to be. I shouldn't have assumed it was some scheme. Either way, I accept it. And I hope you two are happy together."

Link appeared to be shocked. His face then became blank.

He suggested, "Let's get back inside, shall we? It's not good to be out after dark."

I sighed, "Alright."

Back inside Impa's House 

We walked back inside, and Jade was there to greet us. Kado just sat in the corner, reading his book again.

Jade asked, "Are you okay now, Cat?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the trouble I caused."

Jade, "It's alright. I just hope you'll be okay."

I nodded.

An hour later 

The guy/woman who runs the place made dinner for us. We ate it in silence, and then went to our own parts of the house to do whatever before bed. Jade and I when to one part, and Link and Kado went to the other. I sat on the bed, while Jade sat on a chair.

I was bored, so I started to sing,

"_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If it ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care_

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_"

Jade groaned and complained, "CAT ANYTHING BUT AVRIL LAVIGNE! FOR THE GODDESSES' SAKE!"

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I can't."

Before we could continue our argument, Link showed up at the edge of the stairs.

He asked, "Was that you singing, Cat?"

I nodded slowly. I thought, 'Oh god, please don't tell me he heard what I was singing.'

He commented, "You have a great voice. Be proud of it."

I mumbled, "Uh…thanks."

He then turned and walked away. Jade just huffed and got into the other bed.

'Something tells me this is going to be a loooong journey.'

We all got into beds and went to sleep for tomorrow's trek up Death Mountain. What would happen after that? Well, we would find out in due time.

**GDL: **Wow, that was fun. Anyway, R&R. And thank xbluxmoonx for writing Link's and Jade's P.O.V.'s throughout this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**GDL: **Hello everyone, and welcome back to GoTN! Sorry about the lack of updates, but here you go.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda. I own nothing with a copyright on it, nor do I own anything owned by xbluxmoonx.

Chapter 10:Up The Hills and Around The Mountain We Go 

**Cat's P.O.V.**

Morning broke, and the sun poked through the window. It was a blinding light that was a very unpleasant awakening. I mumbled and shoved my face into the pillow, hoping to obtain a few more minutes of sleep. Yet, my attempts were futile. I groaned and reluctantly got up. I walked over to Jade and shook her slightly.

I whispered, "Jaaade…Jaaaade…Jade wake up you lazy ass."

That didn't work. So I did the only thing that would work to wake them all up.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"

They all screamed and jumped about 3 feet in the air. I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I was rolling on the floor.

I yelled through laughing, "You…should have…seen your faces!"

They all growled in union, "Yeah, real funny Cat."

"I thought so."

We ate breakfast, made by the lady of the house. We cleaned our plates, thanked her, and walked out the door. We walked through the gate that was ironically open, and up in Death Mountain.

"This is so…damn…painful…" Jade grumbled as we hiked up the elevating trail.

Link rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad."

She glared at him, "Easy for you to say…"

I glanced at them, unsure why their usual talking had suddenly returned. What happened to the smiles and "thank you"?

**Jade's POV**

Pain had finally redefined itself. If it weren't for evil monsters that wanted to kill you every second or limitless depths beyond a cliff, there was hiking. And hiking was a pain. Not only that, but we had to dodge rolling rocks and gorons every few seconds. Try getting run over those…

"Link?" I smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows curiously, "Yeah?"

"How bad does it hurt to get run over by those rocks?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away. Something came crashing down to the ground, rocking it under our feet. "You'll find out if you don't move."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Huh?"

Yeah, so maybe I should have paid attention to the rolling boulder coming my way because in an instant, I was being tackled to the dirt ground by something undoubtedly strong. For a second I thought it was the boulder ready to squash me, and then I thought it was Link. Wrong again. Egh, lucky me.

The person huddled over me, with brown hair and hazel eyes, had undeniably, irrevocably, indisputably saved my life.

And at that moment, my body felt like going into a spasm, but I was afraid if I moved, I would somehow slap him or kick him somewhere where it hurt.

"Are you all right?" he asked, glancing down at me worriedly.

With my eyes wide, I nodded numbly.

He smirked slightly, "Less eye-candying next time."

"You…" I rasped as he stood up.

"Me, what?" he whispered, walking away as Catherine helped me up to my feet.

She glanced at me worriedly, and I turned to her to smile assuredly.

"Thanks."

"Careful next time." She said, a smile forming.

I laughed nervously, glancing at Kado from where he stood not too far away, gazing up the trail. "I'll try."

"Hey," Link caught our attention, "We're here."

Cat and I said in union, "Oh thank the goddesses!"

**Cat's P.O.V.**

We walked into the humongous cave city full of rock people known as gorons. It was insane…and very high.

I said, fear apparent in my voice, "There isn't a chance of death through falling from here…is there?"

Link chuckled slightly and said, "I'm sure it's fine. Come on."

Link, being the risky dude he is, jumped from the top, and rolled to the bottom without even a scratch on him. I just shook my head, and found a way to the bottom from the stairs. Next to the door of Darunia's chamber was a medium sized goron.

The goron sat up and asked, "Link? Is that you?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Do I know you?"

"It's me, Link the goron! My father felt a disturbance from the fire temple, so he ran there as fast as he could. Is that where you three are going?"

Link replied, "Yes, it is. Do you think me and my, 'friends' Jade and Kado could get some fire tunics? Cat is already wearing one."

Little Link cheered, "Of course! Just wait a second and I'll be back with 3 of them. They adjust to your size, as long as you're close to being an adult."

Little Link ran off, then came back a few seconds later with three goron tunics. He gave one to each of them, and they quickly changed into their new clothing.

Jade commented, "Wow Cat, if someone didn't know better, they'd think we were twins!"

I laughed, "You're right! Funny, isn't it? Anyway, let's get to the fire temple so we can get out of there as fast as possible."

Kado asked, "Why are you hoping to get out of there fast?"

I paused and said, "Because my body doesn't process mass amounts of heat well, fire-proof clothing or not."

Link and Kado sighed, and said, "Well, if that's the case, then we WILL have to get out of there quickly. Let's just hope this one's smaller than the forest temple."

We walked out to the broken bridge and each of us hookshotted across to the other side. We walked to the hole, which had a ladder that leads to the dungeon. Link stupidly jumped from the very top.

Jade yelled down, "LINK YOU IDIOT! Why would you POSSIBLY jump from the very top? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!"

Link, after regaining his composure, yelled back up to her, "BECAUSE IT'S FASTER! EITHER WAY, JUST GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

Kado jumped down the hole much like Link did, except that he landed more gracefully than Link.

Jade mumbled, "You showoff."

Jade and I just took the ladder down to the bottom of the hole. We all walked into the temple, wondering what the real version of it would look like.

We walked up to a stone, much like the one in the forest temple.

Jade sighed, "Well, you know the drill."

"Yup."

Jade and I stuck our swords into the stone, which created a warp hole. Kado had mysteriously disappeared from the scene. Jade, Link, and I all got sucked into the warp hole. It wasn't as fun as it was the first time around, considering this time I was going face first.

**GDL: **And there you have it. xbluxmoonx wrote the last few parts of the first Cat's p.o.v. part. She also wrote Jade's p.o.v. Anyway, R&R.


	11. A Very Hyrule Christmas

**GDL: **We're back! Did you miss us? Anyway, we're bringing you something a little different! To celebrate the holidays we bring you…

_**GUARDIANS OF THE NIGHT: THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!**_

**GDL:** Yes, I'm doing a chapter that has nothing to do with the story! But we thought it'd be fun, so we're doing it. Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that deals with the Legend of Zelda. I also own nothing that is owned by xbluxmoonx.

Christmas in Hyrule? This Will Be Interesting 

The trio was once again traveling, but Jade, Cat, and Kado realized it was Christmas Eve on earth. This brought them a few ideas, and they created a plan.

Cat's P.O.V.

We all had decided to take Link to Lake Hylia and show him how to celebrate Christmas, even though Christmas isn't celebrated in Hyrule. It would have been easier to keep it a secret, if Link hadn't continued to ask us time and time again where we were going and why.

"So, uh," he cleared his throat, glancing up at the sky, "Where are we going?"

I sighed, "You'll just have to wait, okay?"

He huffed like a little kid, pouting his lips- looking absolutely irresistible for about the thousandth time. "Fine." Jade glanced toward me, eyes narrowing while her lips pulled upward into a wry smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked away, face flushing.

"Jade?" Link widened his eyes, looking hopeful and completely innocent…

"No!" she exclaimed, grumbling in annoyance, looking the other way. By the expression on her face, she looked about ready to explode.

Thank the goddesses we were almost there.

Jade's P.O.V 

The lake was just beyond the gate, and I nearly jumped for joy, ready to run… until something really bright popped into my view, scaring me out of my wits.

"Damn, fairy!" I screeched, jumping backwards into Kado. He tossed me forward, steadying me on my feet before continuing his walk, unfazed. "Thanks," I muttered, realizing he was used to the fact that my dear fairy knocked me off my feet every time she made an entrance.

"So, Vèra," I grumbled, watching her circle around my head happily, "What's up?"

She laughed, "Not much. You?"

"Just peachy…" I grumbled, smiling to myself, "Hey, you can be the star on the tree!"

Cat's P.O.V 

"What tree?" Link asked, piping up in anticipation, "What star? What are we doing?"

"Great way to ruin it, Jade!" I pouted, slapping her arm.

"Ah!" she screeched, seeing another bright ball of light fly out in front of her. Léra was looking excited, as well, her glow brighter than usual.

"Oh, someone, help me," the brunette murmured over and over, covering her eyes, "I keep seeing dots in front of my eyes!"

Kado cackled, "Did I blind you? I'm sorry, I tried to keep the dazzling smiles down a notch."

"Ha ha," she scoffed, lowering her hands to glare at him, "I guess you just use too many Crest white strips; your teeth could lead us through pitch black."

He poked her side than ran up ahead, leaving Link and I watching in bemusement as Jade scrambled after him. The fairies cackled like chimes, disappearing ahead.

Link cleared his throat, smiling, "What was she talking about, again?"

An idea formed in my head, and I grinned. Link's faded.

"What?" he questioned, looking a little frightened, "You're getting that same look Jade gets when she's going to pull a prank or say something. What is it?"

I glanced up at the sky innocently, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. I'll tell you what's going on if you…walk around with your shirt off for the rest of the day."

He almost screeched, "WHAT?"

"You heard me."

Link sighed, and pulled his two shirts over his head and threw them off.

A small squeal came out of me, and I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato. Not only did he have a pretty face, but his body wasn't bad either.

He asked, "Now will you tell me?"

"How about…NO!" I bolted off after everyone else. Link once again sighed and chased after me. We made it to Lake Hylia, with a still confused, shirtless Link. I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion with the situation.

He begged, "C'mon, tell me what's going on, and why Jade and Kado are looking at the trees!" He had those eyes that could pull off the puppy dogface…and I can't say no to the puppy dogface.

"Okay, FINE! I'll tell you! We're going to show you how to celebrate Christmas!"

My statement had just made him more confused.

He asked, "What's Christ…mas?"

I laughed, "Christmas is the time when you spread happiness and joy to others. You celebrate by giving others gifts and decorating a tree to put those gifts under."

He paused, and asked, "…Why?"

Before I could answer, Jade and Kado came back with a huge tree.

Jade asked, "You weren't telling him what we were doing, were you?"

"Nope, he still doesn't know a thing!"

She replied, "Good. Now, entertain him while we continue our planning for tonight."

I was going to reply, "You're dirty Ja-"

"NOT IN THAT WAY!" (A/n: Can you all think of what their thinking process was?)

Jade and Kado walked off while I was still laughing at what was going on.

Link asked, "What were you two thinking?"

"Oh nothing…" I must have been blushing even more at that moment.

Link mumbled, "I wish you idiots would just get this over with."

"I don't! Besides, seeing you without a shirt on is good enough for me!" I meeped and covered my mouth.

Link had a Mick St.John (a/n: Anyone who doesn't know who this is, watch moonlight) smile on his face, in which I wanted to SMACK right off.

"What?"

Link snickered, "I just didn't know you could be so jumpy. Chill out a bit!"

I thought, 'Yeah, I'll chill once I find out what ELSE Kado and Jade are planning.'

A few hours passed, and Jade called me to help them with some final touches.

Jade asked, "Did you get him or make him a present, Cat?"

"Of course I did! Did you get Mr. you-know-who a present?"

Jade scoffed, "Why would I get HIM a present? Okay…maybe I did, but not because I like him or anything…Anyway, go get Link! We're ready!"

I nodded and ran back to where Link was.

He asked, "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried."

"Oh, I was just helping them finish. Anyway, c'mon! We're ready for the celebration!"

I pretty much dragged him by the wrist to where Jade and Kado were. Link gawked at the tree decorated with fairies as lights, garland, and a star lit by Véra.

I grabbed my present from under the tree for him and yelled, "MERRY CHRISTMAS LINK!"

He was shocked, "What's all this?"

"Well, we all felt a bit homesick, knowing it was Christmas eve, so we decided we'd bring Christmas to Hyrule! So here's your gift from me to you. Enjoy the awesomeness of Christmas, I'm sure Jade probably got you a gift too, even though it seems like she hates you."

Link grinned and opened his gift. Inside was a dark blue ocarina that I made myself. He grinned even wider when he saw what it was.

He said, "Thank you…but I don't have a gift for you…"

"I don't need a gift. Being here with you and friends is good enough for me!"

A chorus of, 'awwwww's came from the right. I glared at them.

Léra chimed, "Hey, look you're under the mistletoe!"

"WHAT? Jade, you totally planned this."

Kado smirked, "You know it. You also know what you have to do under the mistletoe."

Link asked, "What's the importance of mistletoe?"

I whispered, "When two people meet under the mistletoe, they have to kiss…"

Link blushed a deep crimson color. We had a short kiss, and bolted away from it.

Jade and Kado gave each other a high-five.

They said in unison, "Mission accomplished!"

With Cat 

I thought, ' This is ridiculous. It was only a simple kiss to satisfy those two idiots…right? At least in my mind it was…or was it? I guess I should have known those two were up to something. I hope Link isn't too upset about what happened."

With Link 

I knew I had to find Cat and explain things. I thought, ' I hope she's not too upset. It was only a simple kiss…but it COULD have meant more. Ack, I've got to stop thinking about this…'

I had finally found her leaning against a tree. I asked, "Are you okay, Cat?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit embarrassed, but fine."

I mumbled, "Look about what happened—"

She cut me off, "Let's agree that it didn't mean anything."

I nodded, "Alright, deal. Now c'mon, from what you were telling me about it, someone shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve."

She smiled, and we went back to Jade and Kado, whom already opened their presents for each other.

Normal P.O.V.

Jade asked, "Hey, where did you guys go?"

"Oh, we just went to get away from you guys for a few minutes."

She nodded, and suggested, "Hey, let's sing Christmas Carols!"

I cheered, "YAY! Let's do it!"

Cat's Christmas Song 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas.

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents,

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I just want you for my own.

More than you could ever know.

Make my wish come true…

All I want for Christmas is you!"

(A/n: This is all I'm putting. I really like the song, though. Which is odd, since it's by Mariah Carey. O-o )

Jade and Kado's Christmas Carol 

"We wish you a Merry Christmas.

We wish you a Merry Christmas.

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

and a Happy New Year.

Good tidings to you,

Wherever you are.

Good tidings for Christmas,

And a Happy New year."

(a/n: That's all I'm putting, since the song is so repetitive. XD)

all together now!

"We wish you a Merry Christmas.

We wish you a Merry Christmas.

We wish you a Merry Christ. Maaaaaaaaaaaas.

And a HAPPY NEWWWW YEAAAAAAR!"

Normal P.O.V.

Link asked, "So Christmas is just being with friends and family and being happy?"

We all chimed, "Pretty much."

Link smiled, "What a nice holiday. Maybe Hyrule should have a holiday similar."

I scoffed, "Yeah…you do that."

Jade remarked, "You know what I just noticed…Link's had his shirt off this entire time."

I smirked, "Yeah, I told him the only way I'd atleast tell him slightly what was going on was if he went around shirtless until tomorrow."

I walked over to Link and hugged him from the side.

"Besides, look at how nice he looks without it!"

Jade mumbled, "Whatever floats your boat."

(A/n: I can just picture Link's face…Tee hee!)

Jade and Kado commented, 'Well, you know what they say. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

I called, "And hopefully you'll be with the one you love on Christmas!"

**GDL:** I enjoyed writing that. xbluxmoonx wrote from the beginning of Cat's p.o.v. to where Cat tells Link to go around without his shirt on. I wrote the rest. So as they already said, "Merry Christmas from us to you!"


	12. Chapter 11

GDL: Sorry I haven't been around. My hard drive had to be replaced, and then we had to get a new internet card. So, it's been a mess. I MISSED YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda. I never will. I don't own Jade or Kado either. I also don't own any other cartoons or franchises mentioned in this fanfiction.

Chapter 11: Can't Stand The Heat? Get Out of The Kitchen

**-Cat's POV-**

I felt like Mighty Max.(a/n: I don't own this. XD) Every time he fell out of a portal, he flew into something face first.

Jade fell right next to me, but she fell on her butt. She cursed about how much it hurt, but I just tuned it out. It appeared as if Link didn't care, as he was just standing there tapping his foot. Before we could do anything though, 2 fairies flew straight into our faces.

Jade yelled, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A HUGE HELP IN THE FOREST TEMPLE!"

I agreed, "YEAH, WHERE _WERE_ YOU?"

They both chimed, "Uh...sleeping! Yeah..."

Jade and I sighed, "You guys are hopeless."

With that, we all finally went into the new version of the fire temple. We didn't know what to expect, yet fear was in our hearts, since we all knew how terrible the normal version of the fire temple was.

The new version of the fire temple was much larger than I remembered. Also, it was filled with fire keese and many torches. It was just an ominous message, showing that we'd have a lot to deal with in this temple.

Jade yelled, "Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and help us get through this hell hole?"

I mumbled, "Uh, sorry. I'll come in a second!"

I ran after Jade and Link to the best of my ability. Though, it was hard since I've always sucked at running.

Link asked, "What took you so long?"

Léra chimed in, "She's the worst runner in the history of the world."

I grabbed her by the wings and threw her behind me in annoyance. She flew up again fuming, but we continued on anyway.

The temple, with rock walls that glowed an angry red and a ceiling farther than the eye could see with stalactites dripping low to the ground, sharp and glinting maniacally, was a place I never would want to see again after this. The heat of fire brewing around us seemed to gurgle from below, sending the ground trembling every few seconds.

"I don't like it here," I stated bluntly, finding it hard to move an inch in this place, as if the walls would crumble around me, "Can we get out…_now_?"

Jade's anxious expression betrayed her own words, "Don't worry, Cat, we'll be fine… I'm sure of it…"

"Really?" I prodded, glancing up at her wary wide eyes.

She nodded rigidly, "Yup… What's the worst that could happen?"

Key sentence… I slapped her arm.

"Ow!" She winced, grabbing her arm, "What was that for?"

"What you just said!" I continued, "You could have just jinxed us!"

She smiled sheepishly, glancing at Link for help. "Sorry?"

Link grinned wryly, "Nice one, Jade."

"Shut up!" She scowled, pushing him.

"Well," I smiled, feeling much, _much_ better, "I feel great. Let's hurry and finish the place before it collapses on us…"

"…W-what?" Jade's eyes widened in shock, skin growing a slight pale.

"Just kidding," I added quickly, laughing nervously. "Okay, seriously. Time to go."

So we stepped inside the first dungeon- where lava ruled overall and keese on fire squawked in our ears and singed our hair. See what I meant? We were so totally jinxed.

**Jade's POV**

Maybe Cat was right. I just jinxed us all.

"Link!" I screamed, having to dodge another one of his arrows as he aimed for this stupid keese that I swore hated us with a vengeance. Its ugly, salivating teeth bared at us as it swooped down over my head again, screeching evilly loud- enough to deafen me for a few seconds.

"Sorry!" He remarked, grabbing another arrow to aim at the keese.

"You're going to run out of arrows, you moron!" I snapped at him, "Stop trying to kill the stupid keese, or we'll never get out of here!"

"Yeah," Cat interjected, knees bended into a fighting stance as she eyed her surroundings for the evil keese. Her footing frightened me, as she balanced herself rightly on one of the many rickety, wooden bridges in the large dungeon. With lava bubbling up from below, we had to watch even more carefully where we stepped, which made it harder to focus on who or what we were fighting against.

"Watch where you swing that!" Link suddenly screeched.

"What?" I blinked, dropping my sword to the side for a quick second to glare at him. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Yes you were," He snapped, pointing at his arm- more like his torn sleeve where I had been inches away from cutting his skin.

"Oops…" I smiled guiltily before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Watch out!" And I was thrown to the hard ground, somebody's elbow digging into my back and a knee pinning my leg to the ground while a sharp rock jabbed my side.

"Geh…ophh!" I croaked, spitting out dirt that gritted when I had ground my teeth and my tongue together.

"Sorry!" Cat squeaked, getting up.

"Ahh," I moaned, tasting blood on my tongue.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I bih mah hongue…" I answered, wiping my mouth after rolling onto my back.

"Haha," Link snorted, "That's what you get for nearly ripping me to shreds."

I thought twice about sticking my tongue out at him, and instead gave him the finger. "Hah!" But he had no clue what it meant, so I sighed and banged my head on the ground. "Ow…"

Link snickered, re-aiming his silver arrow at the swooping keese, as it screeched with delight, its orange eyes flickering maniacally. I would _so_ have to kill that thing soon.

**Catherine's POV**

Reckless we were, stupid we were, slow we were, and clumsy…we were. This temple had us suffocating for air, groping for a way out. It new our weaknesses: our inability to co-operate with each other and multitask a billion hundred other things. We would kill ourselves if we were together for any longer. With Jade swiping like a madwoman any bitty bat that came flying through the air and nearly cutting Link's head off, and Link "unintentionally" aiming for Jade's head with his bow and arrows, and I nearly falling off every rickety bridge we came across…well, we would need a plan…and soon.

"Guys!" I hollered over at the two as we ran past a shooting skull engulfed in flames. It snapped its teeth at me, red eyes gleaming like a maniac's. _Yuck._

"What?" Jade replied, her voice hoarse from the exertion. Definitely out of the three of us, she was beginning to lag. But I wasn't sure if it was her I wanted to…

"What, Cat!" Link suddenly remarked, shooting the skull until it lost its flame and began to do this hopping dance on the ground. Jade suddenly wielded her sword a bit clumsily, but swift enough to shatter the skull into pieces and create two, little red embers for us to run through. She stepped on one, and Link waited for me impatiently. He didn't look too tired, I tried to reason, and stepped on the last ember.

I felt re-energized, as an electric current pulsated through me, sending my adrenaline rushing and re-focusing my tired brain. Yeah, I was awake, now.

"I was thinking," I said, inhaling deeply with relief, "Maybe we should split up."

"What?" Jade said first, sheathing her sword before wiping her brow with the back of her hand. She didn't look as well as I felt, and I wondered suddenly how I looked to all of them.

"Well, yeah," I continued hurriedly, "I think we'll get much more done if we split up, and if one of us needs help we can send one of the…" I searched above my head for one of the fairies. "Léra! Yo, Léra!"

And then she flew out from my shoulder bag, her glow a faint red. "What?!"

"You better stay awake this time, lazy ass," I warned her, "You and your other uh- buddy. So, when one of us needs help you'll be there."

She bobbed up and down, red glow fading away ever slightly back to her normal hue. "Fine," she sighed, and then, "Véra! Wake up…! Lazy ass…" And then she disappeared in my shoulder bag again.

"Maybe Navi will have more luck," Jade joked; "Okay, we'll split up." Her eye alighted, and I could see she was a little more enthusiastic than I had thought she would be.

No worries, right?

"Okay," Link finally agreed, "Triple split or double?"

I raised my eyebrows innocently, "How many ways can we go from here?"

Jade turned her back to us, eyeing the highly hidden, nearly unidentifiable doors in the large, cave-like lava room. A few seconds later, she turned back to us.

"I count two others- not including the one we came from," she stated, "There's a locked door the way we came from, and all the other rooms we entered there didn't have any keys- well, there was one but we used that to get here. So, assuming the next dungeon key is in one of these next rooms, it'd be faster to split two-way."

"And then meet back here?" I suggested.

Jade nodded; "Sounds about right."

"Okay," I matched her excited expression with a little too highly excited tone. "So, who and who?"

"I…" Link began, but suddenly Jade interrupted with her own "suggestion."

"You two go together," she said quickly, walking backward- toward one of the rock encompassed doors, "I'll be fine on my own, okay? Véra, let's go! Bye!"

The fairy popped out of my shoulder bag, groaned an annoying, high-pitched tone, and then flew after Jade.

"Well," Link said with a small smile on his lips, "Ready to finish this temple?"

I returned the smile nervously, "Hell, yes."

**Jade's POV**

"You did a stupid thing, Jade," Véra squeaked into my ear, as she perched herself on my shoulder, as if someone had placed a piece of cotton ball there.

"What do you mean?" I remarked, glancing at her suspiciously.

"Well," she began with a tinkle of her noisy laugh, "You and Link weren't acting at all like a couple out there. Cat is going to get suspicious."

"What?" I laughed, "You're being ridiculous. Besides, I'm sure Link will hit base one in this temple."

"Huh?" She voiced.

"Nothing," I sighed, just as we reached our destination. "Ready to have the time of your life?"

"It better be what you say it is," she said, as I pushed the heavy, rock door to the side.

**Cat's POV**

"You think she'll be all right?" Link asked suddenly, as we stared at the horribly rickety-looking bridge in front of us.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I remarked, glancing at him suspiciously.

He noticed my pensive gaze and shrugged dismissively, "No reason. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it. But…she seemed…"

"Link," I patted his shoulder lightly, hoping to mask my impatience with him, "She'll be fine, I promise. Now stop worrying, okay?"

He sighed, "Okay… Ready to go?"

I nodded unsurely, "Sure." And then I glared at the ugly bridge, and then at the lava spewing under it dangerously.

Link walked off, sheathing his sword and then beckoning for me to follow.

"Okay…" I inhaled deeply, murmuring, "I can do this…I can do this…Ugh…"

"What's the matter?" Link suddenly asked, and I whipped my head up to look at him.

"I'm sick of bridges," I whined, stepping an inch closer to him and _it_, "I was lucky I didn't fall off the last one, and I don't think I'll come back if I fall down there."

He cocked an eyebrow, a small smile gracing his lips, "Come on; don't be scared. I'll help you."

I clicked my tongue in thought, wrestling with evil thoughts of plunging downward, before slowly nodding my head in assent. "Okay…" I watched in bewilderment as he reached out to take my hand.

He smiled reassuringly, as if holding my hand was absolutely nothing to him. I mean, what would Jade think?

"Trust me?" He asked, tugging my hand for me to follow.

"Of course," I said, heart fluttering inside my chest, "Why wouldn't I?"

Oh, screw Jade… and Kado.

**Jade's POV**

"Okay," I breathed in the sweet smell of sweat, igneous rock, and lilacs. Yeah, my fairy smelled like lilacs whenever she whirled around me. And I swore that that was the only reason I wanted her flying around my head every ten seconds.

"There's this ugly lizard to your right, and a skulltula up on the ceiling to your left," Véra said, as she scoped out the mini, oval-shaped dungeon with a perfectly squared out hole in the very middle.

"All right, ugly lizard," I muttered, unsheathing my sword and turning to the six-foot tall green lizard giving me the eye. It held a sai in each hand, and as he jumped, he twirled them around. They glinted a coppery gold, and then I realized blood had dried on the blade, covering most of the sheen of the blade itself.

I gritted my teeth, just as it let out a deafening shriek, its pink tongue lolling from side to side over its sharp, canine-like teeth. It was disturbing to say the least, so I turned my attention to the flimsy armor it wore. It was mostly leather twined with pieces of broken and bent metal along its pear-shaped form. His weak spot would most likely be his back- even if I hadn't seen it yet. It was my best shot, anyway, and I devised a plan as flimsy as the rusting armor on his chest.

When he lashed out at me with his first, hard-earned swipe of the sai, I dodged, meticulously keeping track of what he did and when he did it. I had to stand some place a while for him to strike, which meant I'd have to evade not only that but get around him to have a stab at his back.

So I did just that, as he swiped and struck, I evaded and ran behind him. It took a few tries, a few missteps- nearly falling into the square hole and down into the dark abyss. But my first strike at him seemed almost unbelievable. It had merely been a graze of his back- a cut of a string to his armor, but one step closer to killing the thing and cutting of its ear-blasting shrieks.

Another swipe- and I had grown too careless. Blood dripped down my arm from where he had sliced my skin and not to mention- my shirt.

"Son of a b-…!"

"Watch out!" Véra squealed.

I ducked down just in time, as the swooshing sound of the lizard's sai swiped where my head had been moments before.

"Thanks!" I said, ducking past the furious lizard and blindly swiping at it. It shrieked suddenly, and I smiled triumphantly.

My arms ached with every strike of the sword, as my muscles suddenly went on overdrive. But it was worth it, I guess. After about twenty more swiped and double the dodging, the lizard fell to the floor, voiceless and still, pink tongue lolling to the side of its mouth.

"Finally," I gasped, glancing at the bloody blade of my sword before sheathing it.

"That was fun," Véra said sardonically, swirling my head.

"Yep," I muttered, feeling my heart race.

The lizard lay dead on the floor, body and armor slowly disintegrating into the ground, leaving two, sharp sais in its stead. Cautiously, I approached the weapons- once the lizard's body had finally disappeared.

"A little treasure for me?" I said happily, picking up the sais. Their blades shone a golden hue, as my emblem of the star and sun engraved into the hilt. I placed them both through my belt and walked toward where I thought I had seen the violet-hued fairy go.

"Hey," her voice echoed in the room, and I glanced around me as I walked, searching for her; "Where are you going?! Stop!"

But it was too little too late. Something as big as my head with hairy legs and flaming red eyes dived to the ground mere inches away from me. Its ugly legs twitched, its big, beady eyes glaring. And before I could move an inch, it did a little three-sixty jig and smacked me down into the deep, dark abyss below.

GDL: Jade did 97 of this chapter. I'm going to do 97 of the next chappie in return.


	13. Chapter 12

**GDL: **Okay, over the time that I have left this sitting here, a lot of crap has happened between me and this boy at school. His name was Jesse, such a handsome man. Blonde hair, blue eyes…He even had a personality to boot, damn him. I tried to become friends with him. I don't know how he felt about me. I gave him a note I wrote for him after much persuasion from my friends. After that, we hadn't spoken again. I tried getting him to add me on MySpace, but he kept denying my requests. So, I'm a bit peeved as of right now, and that's an understatement. So, I'm taking it out on this. I wrote a rewrite to the first chapter of this, and it's ironic, everything I wrote in the beginning of that chapter came true. So...anyway, onto the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the legend of Zelda, Link, or any of xbluxmoonx's characters.

**Chapter 12: "Through the Fire and the Flames…We carry on!"**

**Cat's P.O.V. **

Link and I made it very close to the end of the temple. We already found a map and compass, but we found another large chest in front of us. I opened it, and I attempted to pull it up, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, and it still didn't budge. I tried one last time, but I failed.

Link was laughing at me the entire time. I glared at him, and he stopped.

I sighed and asked, "Link, can you pull it out? I can't lift whatever is inside this chest."

Link chuckled, "Sure. Just so you don't hurt yourself trying, I'll pull it out for you."

Link reached in and pulled out two megaton hammers. I gasped, and sulked, realizing that I couldn't lift my favorite item in the entire game.

Link asked, "What's wrong?

I replied, "That's the coolest weapon ever, and I can't even lift the damn thing. And now you have to carry around 2 hammers for the entire trip."

"Its fine Cat. Maybe if you try hard enough, you can finally lift it."

He handed it over to me, and for some reason, at that time, it seemed really light.

"Thank you, Link."

He smiled, "No problem. Now, let's go through that locked door that Jade never opened, so we can get out of here."

"I'm starting to get worried. She's been gone for a really long time, and it was only one room that she had to go into."

Link rubbed his chin like he had a beard and said, "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just got stuck on a puzzle or something. Come on."

I nodded in agreement and followed him, yet I couldn't get the feeling of dread off of my shoulders.



In the new room that we unlocked, there was a flame encircling the chest that the boss key was held in. There was a switch, and a distance away from it was the chest. I had an idea, so I voiced it to Link,

"Hey Link! I'll stand here on the switch; you go get the boss key!"

Link nodded. I hoped on the switch, which made the flames go down. Link ran over to the chest and opened it. He took out the boss key, and he ran over to me.

He said, "Come on. Maybe Jade somehow made it to the room before the boss, and she decided to wait for us."

I replied, "Yeah, maybe. I'm just worried that she's gotten in trouble somehow."

He replied, "Well, we'll find out, I guess."

We headed towards the room before the boss room. Jade was nowhere in sight. It made me even more frantic. Link opened the boss door, and inside was a platform, then another platform with 9 holes with lava in them. From a distance, Link and I saw Jade unconscious on the ground. Link and I jumped to the large platform. Before we could run over to Jade, a figure huddled over her. It was Kado!

Kado yelled, "Don't worry about Jade! I'll take care of her! Destroy the dragon; I'll take Jade to safety!"

Link and I nodded. At that point, a humungous version of Volvagia flew out of one of the lava pools. She was about 10 xs larger than she was before, and she appeared to have sharper teeth, but that was probably just my imagination. She blew out fire, and then flew down into one of the lava pools. Link and I ran out of the way before she could pop up. She moved around the 9 pools until she finally popped her head out of one. Link and I hit her over the head once each, and then she sunk back into a hole.

While this was happening, Kado teleported Jade out of the boss room. How he did that, I didn't know. Nor did I care at that point in time.

Volvagia flew out of one of the holes. Link and I ran over to the side and clung to the side of the platform. Volvagia shook out humungous chunks of rock from the sides of the room. Link and I frantically moved around on the side until she was finished. I got hit in the head by a smaller one, so I most likely had a concussion at the time. When volvagia was done, she went back into a lava pool. We climbed back up after that. When Volvagia popped out of one of the lava pools again, Link and I smashed her head in again, but I had some difficulty that time around, since my head was hit quite hard by a chunk of the volcano. Every time we did that, it was harder and harder to do, since my fatigue was increasing by the second. By the final time we completed it, I passed out on the platform.

**Link's P.O.V. **

I realized that Cat had gone unconscious before me.

I screamed, "CAAAAT!" and ran over to her, hoping I'd be able to aid her in some way.



I pressed one of the heart containers to her chest, but that only healed her concussion and wounds from battle. She was still in unconsciousness. I picked her up and walked into the ring of light.

I thought, 'I hope Darunia can do something about this…'

I landed in front of Goron City. Darunia, Kado, and Jade were waiting for us.

Jade asked, "What happened to her?"

I replied, "Cat got hit in the head by a chunk of rock during battle. It gave her a concussion, and after the battle, she fell unconscious."

Kado and Darunia nodded.

Darunia suggested, "I think I may be of service. I think I can use my sage powers to heal her."

Darunia put his hand to her forehead, and his hand glowed red. A few moments later, Cat woke up with deep, ragged breaths.

She asked, "Link, how did we get out of Volvagia's chamber?"

I replied, "I picked you up and walked into the light. Cat; please be more alert next time. I was afraid you were in a coma for the rest of your life."

She looked at me with a shocked expression.

She paused for a few moments and asked, "You were that worried about me?"

All I could do was nod. She smiled at me and stared for a few seconds. Then she looked over at Darunia and asked,

"Do you have the piece of the triforce that we need to get?"

Darunia replied, "Yes, I do. I believe you guys deserve it after getting completely through the true version of the Fire Temple."

He handed over the 3rd piece, which combined with the other two. A chain appeared around Cat's neck and held the 3 pieces of the triforce she collected. Apparently, it was a way so she wouldn't lose them.

Kado said, "Well, we should get going. The water temple isn't going to defeat itself."

Cat and I cringed. Jade and Kado looked at us oddly.

Jade asked, "Why are you guys so freaked out?"

Cat replied, "Because with the water temple comes Ruto."



Jade made a silent, 'oh' with her mouth. Kado just nodded. We all sighed and walked off anyway. Apparently, the next temple on our journey was going to be a pain in the ass, no matter what we did to avoid it.

**GDL: **Ugh, I don't think this chapter is too good. I just wanted to attempt and write a chapter all by myself for once. So…yeah. R&R I suppose.


	14. Chapter 13

GDL: Sorry about the hiatus

**GDL: **Sorry about the hiatus. Now we're back and better than ever…okay, not really. But still. We're back! I thank the episode of Pokémon Battle Revolution with Evil Ash for inspiring me to continue with this story. Yes, you heard me. POKEMON. THE EVIL NEW POKEMON!

**Chapter 13: Everyone's FAVORITE Part of the Journey…Not**

Link whined, "I really wish we didn't have to go back to the temple. What if we run into Ruto?"

Jade replied, "It's inevitable. We ARE going to run into that bitch. Can I dispose of her for you?"

After that remark, a sadistic look came upon her face.

Kado came into the conversation, "What's so bad about Ruto anyway?"

I came in this time, "She's a bitch. She's whiney, rude, mean, and-"

Kado cut me off, "I get the point. So, it's obvious that she's the water sage. There's nothing you can do about it. So, maybe we should just stop worrying about it and get on with the temple. The faster we get there, the faster we're done with her."

Link chimed in, "Kado's got a point. Let's just get this over with."

"I agree. Let's get through this already. Then, Jade can punch Ruto in the face."

Kado sighed, "You know, we're wasting time agreeing with each oth-OH WAIT! I forgot something! I have to teach you guys the warp songs for the past 2 temples!"

Jade chuckled, "Nice one, doofus."

Kado rolled his eyes at Jade and said, "Here's the first song."

**Jade's POV**

Kado pulled a violin out of who KNOWS where, soon after there was a bow to go with it.

I thought, 'How the hell did he fit a VIOLIN in his pants anyway? I understand an ocarina, but a violin? IT MAKES NO SENSE.'

My musings over the matter drowned out the fact that Kado was teaching us how to play the Minuet of The Forest.

Kado scolded me, "JADE! Pay attention!"

I scoffed, "What if I don't want to?"

Kado growled, "Then I'll hit you over the head with my violin. NOW PAY ATTENTION!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Kado yell at me about not being able to play the song.

I whined, "Now, can we just get the water temple over with? I'm sick of hearing these songs over and over again."

Kado smirked, "You could have many tries ago. I just wanted to see you struggle."

I yelled, "WHY YOU-"

He mocked me, "Ah, ah. You'll lose your guide if you keep talking like that."

Jade growled, "I really don't give a shit."

Kado ignored her and said, "Well, my job is done here for now. Seeya ladies and Link."

Kado disappeared with a deku nut, leaving us all alone.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

We made it inside the temple somehow, and found our ways to the stone that would take us to the real version of the temple.

Link said, "Well, girls, you know the drill."

Jade and I nodded. We shoved our swords into the stone, which took us through the portal. We ended up in an odd blue room. In front of us was someone who we all knew too well, sadly. It was Ruto, the princess of bitches—Link's fiancée.

Ruto cried, "LINKY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Link stammered, "Uh…You see…"

I chimed in, "HE'S ENGAGED!"

Ruto yelled in anger, "ENGAGED?! TO WHOM?!"

Jade stated, "Link and Cat's parents made the proposal when they were born. It was their dying wish for them to be married."

Ruto's face faltered. She sighed and said, "I understand. I hope you're happy together…Anyway, now isn't the time to talk about love. You have to save this temple. I put my faith in both of you!" She disappeared after that. Link shuddered in disgust, and Jade was ready to punch Ruto in the face. I could tell that my eye was twitching.

I mumbled, "Let's just get out of here before we all rip Ruto to shreds."

Link agreed, "We need to get out of here as fast as possible."

Jade yelled, "AGH! I HATE THAT BITCH! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

I nodded. We ran on into the unknown of the temple.

We made it through a few random rooms where we found some keys and the compass. All in all, it was as dull as anything I'd ever done. After all, the Water Temple sucked.

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't agree with her more.

By the look on Cat's face, I could tell she was having serious issues with the temple. I smacked her arm and sent her a cheesy smile. She scowled and turned away. Obviously, it didn't work. Oh, well. Shrugging, I turned to Link. Maybe I could bother him for a few minutes.

"Hey, Link, buddy!"

Cat glared, but I wasn't sure if it was confusion or just jealousy. Were we still doing that fake girlfriend thing?

"What?!" Link suddenly retorted, teeth clenched fists tight. He was aggravated.

Probably because of Ruto…

I grinned. "What's up, sweety?"

There was a low growl somewhere behind me. From my peripheral vision, I could see Cat had dropped a few steps back, fuming. Oops.

"Go away, Jade," Link complained, unsheathing his sword and looking positively grumpy.

"Sorry," I muttered, palms up, "Didn't mean to get you _that_ angry."

"No," he shook his head slightly, "Shh. I hear something…"

The room we had entered didn't look like something out of _Zora HGTV_, with its chipped and moldy stone walls and uneven floor plan and water interior.

And wolves. At least, they looked like wolves. They had more of this bristly fish-skin look with bright yellow eyes and swishing spiky tail. There were gills on its neck, too, which meant the rising water that now gushed out from the struggling ceiling wouldn't do much good.

There were four of them- these creatures. And they were spacing us out one by one. Two of them had their eyes on Link, one on me, and another on Cat. Which wasn't good. Actually, it was terrible. And what was worse- my sais would be much too difficult to use this time. Damn.

"You guys?" I whimpered, "You see what they're doing?"

Cat wouldn't look up, but I could see how her shuffling had led her to the far side of the room, leaving me in the middle and Link to the other side.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, glancing up at me warily before returning to the wolves.

"I _mean_," I gnashed my teeth in reply as the water rose higher and higher, hand on the sheath of my sword, "That they're separating us."

"Ohhh," Cat narrowed her eyes at the wolf, baring her teeth just like it did to her, "You mangy fish!" And unsheathed her sword. The wolf pawed the water, splashing it into her face and jumped. Cat cried out, parrying to the side and using the sword to block her head.

"Jade! Watch out!" Link's voice just a murmur in my head as something sharp and slimy and cold bit into my arm.

I screamed in horror, then turned to face the ugly wolf that had latched onto me. I tried yanking free, but his teeth dug further into my arm, and I could feel the pressure building in my bones, ready to snap. I cried out again, then used my sword clumsily to get the thing off of me.

"Hold on, Jade!" And something from my peripheral vision went zooming past. It struck the wolf in the neck, and it released me with a yelp. I grinned in triumph, but no doubt, short-lived, as the thing yanked the arrow from its thick skin and tossed it in the water. It made a small splash, near the other wolf that now slowly encircled Link. Glancing towards him, I realized he was trying hard to pull free his sword from the head of the dead wolf.

"Ugh," I muttered, returning to the creature that was eyeing me with bloody interest, "You better not mess with Link, now. He'll kick your ass."

As if he knew what I'd just said, he turned his head and bounded after the Kokiri.

"Oh no you don't!" And I rushed after him, sword pointed toward his neck despite the very horrible searing pain up my arm, "This is between me and you, savvy!"

**Cat's POV**

Well, at least they were having better luck with the fighting than I was. This damned wolf was messing with me! Trying to blind me with cold water and then faking turns and growling and shaking my bones.

"Now, listen here," I scowled, "You're not making this easy."

It coughed. Or, maybe it laughed. If it was laughing, I wasn't sure if it was because of what I'd said or because he was storming toward me, now, ready to bite the crap out of my arm.

I jumped to the side in time, barely skirting past me so that it brushed my leg and almost tripped over my foot. I slashed at his tail blindly, and it howled in aggravation. Not even pain. His skin was too thick. I'd have to stab him deep to even get somewhere.

Laughing some more, the wolf slinked toward me- almost gracefully despite the water that had now reached up to my knees.

Wonderful.

**Jade's POV**

It turns out that Cat and I weren't the most important people in the temple. Turns out Link was just their man. After all, they were trying to get past me to get to him. How rude, right?

"I have a bone to pick with you," I growled at the wolf as I jumped into its way.

It snarled in response, and I crinkled my nose back.

"Don't ignore me!" I huffed, pointing the tip of my blade toward it, "Is this how we're ending it? Just like that? I thought there was so much more between us!"

"Jade!" Link snapped from beside me.

Oh, yeah. We'd sort of cornered ourselves. Nothing to be proud about.

"Right, Link!" I turned to him for a quick second, "I'm sorry, Link, but he's stolen my heart. No matter that he's trying to kill me. We're through!" And I patted his shoulder apologetically before turning to the wolf with a smile, "I'm with him, now."

The two wolves snarled and yipped and snapped, and then pounced. I yelped, rolling down to the ground- which meant, into the water. Out of habit, I held my breath, but it not only confused my movements, but slowed them down. I took a deep breath of fresh water, and popped back up.

The wolf wasn't pleased. I kicked water into its face, and then ran across the room.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat yelled almost giddily, looking up from the wolf that was bounding toward her, "What's up?"

"Ohhh, not much," I said, leaning against the wall, waiting for the wolf to quit with the dramatics and come toward me, "I couldn't stand to break Link's heart, but, I had to. I'm with Wolfie- uhh… Oh, why bother with last names? We're in love!"

She sent me an incredulous look in which I returned a smile.

"Kidding!" And then readied my fighting stance. My left arm, of course, hindered my movements further. I'd forgotten it for a while, almost like a dead arm. Just there; numb, useless. But, now, I could feel it burning, almost as if the wolf's grip was still there.

"You!" I glared at the wolf, "You broke my heart…"

No remorse whatsoever, as it barreled toward me. I shielded my left arm behind my back and parried, slashing vertically at its neck. It backed away, then retaliated once again. I evaded, a little too late, and fell down into the water. My left arm got somewhere in the middle, and the wolf snarled and snapped at it. Blood tinted the rising water pink, making me actually able to _see_ how much exertion I was forcing on my arm.

I had to, however, as the wolf pummeled into the water after me. I took the little time I had to grab the hilt of my sword with both my hands, steadying it in the gushing current, and waited for the right moment.

It came in the split second that the wolf plunged down into the water right above me. His claws scraped my hands- almost my face, but it wouldn't matter what it did, it had found me and now it just had to pounce down a little closer.

Shouting above. Howling. Whining. The Wolf lifted its head an inch out of the water, distracted. I bared my teeth, and then shoved all the momentum I carried upward. The blade pierced the creature's neck- right below its jaw. Soundlessly, it fell into the water.

I moved away before it could bury itself on top of me, and broke through the water in time to see another wolf drop to the water- that was, not to mention, above my waist, now.

"Three down, one to go!" Cat hollered above the sound of streaming water.

I turned around three-sixty, finding something wrongfully missing.

"Uh, Link!" I called, turning to face him where he stood near Cat; "Where's the other wolf?"

They glanced at each other and I rolled my eyes, "Just gr-…" I didn't have time to finish, just as something pulled down on my injured arm. I yelped, being pulled down into the murky water where even my own blood had been obscured by the oily black of the wolves'.

There was a splash to my side, and another addition to pressure on my arm. Tag o' war. I felt like my arms were going to pop off- until the wolf suddenly let go, and I was pushed against the person pulling me.

"Ja-aade!" It was Cat yelling in the water, pushing me toward the surface.

We broke through the water, relief flooding us despite the fact that we could still breathe otherwise.

"What happened?" I asked, pushing hair away from my eyes.

"Link killed the dog, that's what happened!" Cat exclaimed, just as the said boy poked his head up the water, looking very much like a drowned cat.

I snickered, then pulled my face together and said, "Thanks, man. I owe you."

He sheathed his sword, looking absolutely suave even while floating in the water. I, on the other hand, not only had an injured arm but couldn't find the sheath at all. Cat had to aid me just a little. A _little_ is all.

"So," I glanced down at my arm, "I'm hurt, you guys look dandy, and the water is rising with four dead carcasses below. What do we do?"

"Don't be so sarcastic," Cat huffed, "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Link chimed in, "After all, we've gotten this far."

"And _without_ any fairy help…" I waited… Nothing. No retort. "Probably sleeping, again."

Cat lifted up her leather knapsack and peered inside. "Yup. Right on top of my lunch."

I laughed, then accidentally swallowed the bitter water. Coughing it out, I remarked, "Gro-oss. Let's get out of here."

Link glanced around, then dove under the water. A few seconds later, he popped back out. "The doors are sealed tight. It looks like we'll have to drain the water to get through."

"Hmmm…" And then I saw it. The eye glaring at me from way up high- a long, narrow tunnel in the very middle of the ceiling. It was dark up there, but there was a glint that wasn't too hard to miss. "Look at that." I told them, pointing up, "Looks like somebody's had an eye on us from the start."

"You think you can make the shot, Link?" Cat asked, swimming right below the tunnel to get a better look.

"It would have been easier had there been a surface to stand on," he said, taking out his bow, "But I guess I can try."

"The current will push you aside," I said, "You won't get a clear shot, "And even if we tried to keep you still- _we'd_ be moving."

"Then," Cat sighed, eyeing the golden eye, "You're going to have to climb up there and shoot it."

Link grumbled something incoherent.

"What, Link?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"No, I thought you said something," I prodded, raising my eyebrows, "What is it?"

"_Nothing_… It's just that I…" He trailed off.

"What?" Cat said this time.

"I said that- I just said that I- I'm a little claustrophobic," he finally replied.

"Oohh," I smiled at him, "Is that all? Well, don't feel bad…" And then, closer, I said, "Cat's afraid of spiders. Can you believe that?"

"Hey!" She retorted, pushing me aside, "Oh, yeah? Well, Jade's afraid of heights- and _clowns_!"

I gasped, "Oh, no, you didn't!"

"Guys…"

"Too late! I did! Hah!"

"Guys-…"

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah?!"

"Guys!"

"Yeah! And what are you going to do about it?!"

"_Guys_!"

"What?!" Unanimously, of course.

Before he could reply though, Link's head had disappeared, and mine had very nicely hit something hard and rugged. The ceiling.

"Oww," I mumbled, rubbing my head very slowly because of the water.

For a while, then, we waited, but Link was turning around in slow circles, and the water was rising higher up. It would reach all the way up the tunnel if he didn't hurry up. And I really wasn't going to wait around for him either. So, grabbing hold of his shirt collar, I pulled myself up to his eye level, which meant going through the tunnel of course.

And, no kidding, it was a small tunnel. Maybe eight inches of space between us at most. I had to hide my annoyance at him for that part.

"What are you doing?" He asked in exasperation.

"Giving you a head's up that we're dying of boredom down there," I remarked, "Why aren't you climbing, yet?"

"Climbing?" He repeated, glancing up.

"Yeah," I said, "You have to get over your fear, already. You're a hero, Link, and now, if you want Cat to notice you, this is the place to start."

He cocked an eyebrow, then glanced down, which made him bump his head into mine. I yelped, and he quickly lifted his hand out of the water to steady me.

"You okay?" He asked, searching pensively at my head.

I swatted him away, "Yeah, man, but I doubt Cat is. She probably thinks we're sharing a 'bonding' moment right now."

"Uh?"

"Oh," I sighed, "Just get up there, already, Link! Just think, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we get away from Fish-fa—I mean, Ruto."

A thumbs up, and I was one-handedly pushing myself back down into the water. With the aid of two angry hands.

"What were you doing?" The words were distorted, but Cat's angry phrase was enough to make out.

I shrugged, feigning a dreamy smile, "Just ma- uh, giving him a boost of confidence."

She scowled, and then swam a few feet away. I chuckled, and then winced. My arm was unutterably pulsing with pain, now. As Link scrambled up the tunnel, just his boots visible, I floated over to the nearest wall and rested.

The sudden swoosh of water pulled me away from the wall, sending me spinning and spinning along with the current. A flash glimpse upward and I realized Cat was in the same spin as I was. I wanted to wave up at her, but three things stopped me: the dizziness, the pain in my left arm, and the fact that she was probably irritated with me.

Big time.

**Cat's POV**

How could she? How could she even _dare_? I thought- I thought she would understand- or at least _see_ what I was going through- but, no! No, she just had to have the nerve… And him, _oh_! He was the one out of them both that angered me the most. I had thought we had something back in the Fire Temple… Hadn't he seen it? Felt it- at all? What? Did he think my face turning a tomato every time was because Jade made some stupid joke about my walking abilities?

Oh, _please_…

If he knew… If _she_ knew…

I just couldn't stand here like this- more so, spinning in circles, over and over again. Where was this end? Where would it stop?

How could I _show_ him without it being so obvious, anyway? Goddesses, it would have been so much easier if I could just talk to Jade about this…

The ground was hard on my side when it finally came crashing down upon us. I hadn't had time to prepare, but it must have been even worse for Jade since she'd landed on her arm- seeing as how she'd cried out in pain. All other thoughts vanished when I ran to her side, hoping to help her up.

"I'm okay," she wheezed, "Just…just need some red potion or something…"

I cringed, "We don't have any…"

"Ugh," she muttered under her breath, "Damn Kado. I bet he drank all of it."

"You like him, huh?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I quickly shook my head, hoping it would rid of them.

But, she'd obviously heard it, and replied, "He's a jerk, Cat. I don't know what you see in him."

"Absolutely nothing," I remarked, kneeling down to help her up, "That's why I'm going to break up with him after this."

"Really?" She voiced, sitting on the ground and cradling her arm, "Too much for you?"

I snickered, "Not enough for you?"

"Ready to go?" Link interjected from the end of the room, an open door waiting for us.

"Yeah," I replied, outstretching my arm for Jade to take. She smiled, and I helped her up, "Are you going to be okay with your arm?"

She shrugged, glancing down at the blood that oozed out of the puncture wounds, "I need to bandage it."

There was a tearing sound from ahead of us, and I looked up to see Link tearing a piece of his tunic.

"Here," he began, walking toward us before gently taking Jade's arm, "I'll help. I've dealt with these kinds of wounds before. It should be easy to stop the blood flow."

Guiltily, I stepped aside, and into the room beyond.

**Jade's POV**

I'd have to come to Link more often with my problems. He was bandaging up my arm like nothing. I smiled happily, knowing not having to deal with a bloody, open wound would be wonderful, and aimed to share this happiness with Cat. She wasn't beside me any longer, and I frowned. But, nonetheless, turned to Link at the chance.

"Okay, Link," I whispered to him, "I think we can quit with the whole 'we're together' thing officially after this. Not only is it getting absurd, but Cat's breaking it off with Kado, you know?"

His eyes widened at this, blue gleaming, "Really? Do you mean- it worked?"

"For the most part," I whispered, "Even if Kado still wants to be with Cat, we won't let him. I'll make sure Cat knows we're ending the relationship. It's between the two of you, now, savvy?"

He smiled ruefully, something I hadn't seen before, and replied, "That sounds like a great idea, Jade." He then handed me back my arm, and I cradled it again near my chest.

"Thought so," I said, "I could just feel the heat radiating off of Cat."

"You guys going to just stand there, or are we going to kick some Boss booty?" Cat's voice resonated throughout the room, and I turned to the entrance of the doorway Link had left open. The brunette stood there, wet hair askew, but beaming brightly with a jeweled, golden key in her hand.

"Hey!" I remarked, "Where'd you get that?"

She laughed, and then sing-songed, "_Secret_…" And, hoping I hadn't heard correctly, she'd added, "Unlike other things…"

"Ugh," I muttered, glimpsing up at the ceiling as if it were the clear blue sky, "I hope Ruto doesn't get any ideas from this…"

Cat replied, "Ruto's too depressed about what we told her, she's probably just crying her eyes out not caring what we do in here. Now, let's get on to the boss room."

**Anonymous 3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Unknown to Link, he was wounded as well. He didn't know what that wound would open up for him. A shadow on the wall became mobile. It made a b-line straight into said wound. He let out an ear piercing yell—more like a shriek. It was so loud that it bounced off every wall in the room that they were in at the time. Cat ran over to Link with worry written all over her face.

She yelled, "Link! Are you okay?!"

He just kept yelling out in pain. What made her even more worried was when he just stopped out of nowhere. It was like an ominous silence. After the silence that seemed to suffocate the two females, he said out of nowhere,

"I'm fine."

He walked away. Just like that. It didn't help the anxiety within the hearts of Cat and Jade. What was worse was that a menacing laugh came from the bottom of Link's throat.

Cat shrieked, "Link, what's wrong with you?!"

He laughed an evil laugh, "You're more gullible than I thought. You actually think I'm your _precious _Link. That is such a laugh."

His eyes turned a deep crimson color. It wasn't Link at all. It was Dark Link.

He continued, "If you want your _precious _Link back, come to my chamber."

He took the boss key out of Cat's hand and unlocked the door. He went inside, leaving Cat and Jade to themselves. They didn't know what to do. Their friend was just taken right under their noses. Link was taken; of all people. All they could do was hope that they could take him on without hurting the vessel that Dark Link took over.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I thought to myself, "_Why is it that the men I fall for are always taken from me. I thought Jesse was for me; but he turned into a coward and ignored me. Now Link is taken from me. Is there no man meant for me in this world? Am I just meant to be a lonely soul forever left in this world? I just don't understand it…_"

Jade interrupted my thoughts, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight for the man you love?"

I replied, "I suppose you're right, Jade. Let's get in there."

Jade nodded. We walked through the door that was known as the boss door. Inside was a room we knew all too well—the illusion room from the water temple. I should have known that we'd find him there. Leaning against the tree in the middle was Dark Link…He was waiting for us.

Dark Link smirked, "I must say, I'm impressed. I figured you'd be too afraid to even step foot in here without Link. Well, let's get this show on the road."

Dark Link unsheathed the master sword. It looked the same, except the jewel in the handle was red and the triforce on the blade was upside down. He was going to slash at me, but I pulled my sword and shield out just in time. He continued to attempt to slice and dice me, but I continued to block.

Dark Link mocked, "What's the matter, scared?"

I spat, "NO! I just know that Link's in there somewhere, and there's no way I'm hurting his body, even if a bastard like you is controlling it."

He gagged, "Aw, It's so cute I could just THROW UP."

I mumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

After another round of him attacking, and me blocking, he actually yawned from boredom. This shocked me, and he took it as his time to attack. He knocked me over with the end of the handle on his sword. He thought he had knocked me out, so he ran over to Jade.

Jade screamed, thinking it was the end.

I yelled to DL, "WAIT! IT'S ME YOU WANT, LEAVE JADE OUT OF THIS!"

I got up, even though my body was trembling from the pain. All this did was pleasure him even more.

I thought, "_It's sick what Ganondorf created with that mirror_."

(a/n: In Four Swords Adventures, Dark Link was created by Ganondorf getting hold of the dark mirror, where he used the power of the mirror to create a copy of Link; forever known as Dark Link.)

He asked, "Want some more? Fine, I'll fight with all my power."

I looked over at Jade. She was PO'ed that she couldn't help. This gave him the opening to bring a powerful blow to my stomach. It was so powerful, that it knocked me into the wall. It immobilized me, but it didn't knock me unconscious.

He smirked, "not so tough now, huh?"

He made a gash in my face with his sword. From there, he went to my arms, my chest, and other places. He knew he had the upper hand, and he was going to take it.

He asked, "Why don't you just give in now? It'd save you a lot of pain."

I yelled, "NEVER!"

A sadistic smile came upon his face, "As you wish."

_**Not so far away, but far away enough so they couldn't see…**_

**Kado's P.O.V.**

I didn't get it. Why she was fighting the fact that she _had _to fight. But she didn't. I thought I knew why, but then again, I didn't want to know why.

_Because she's doing it for Link's sake..._

Yeah, I knew that much. She was doing it for him. All for him. That she loved him...was a little harder to endure. Somewhere, though, I knew it was the truth. Had to be. I think the only reason she ever agreed to being with me was to make him jealous. I laughed at that. Were we in some ways the same? Blinding ourselves to some sort of truth that nagged at us, all the while making false presumptions of others and taking them for granted... Maybe... But, I knew myself more than I knew her, and I believed that I knew Jade, too. I didn't, however.

But, it would have to do. It wouldn't end well, like this fight. Maybe, anyway, but it wasn't as if I could do anything about it- just like Jade, who now stood in the sidelines, eyes narrowed at the scene before her. Helpless. I knew how she felt. Goddesses, she wouldn't believe... I shook my head from those thoughts, and then smiled more to myself than to anyone, pondering if in anyway she had meant what she'd said, and then- if I could ever change those views she had on me.

Then, I turned away from her, feeling just as useless as she did, to continue watching the scene as Dark Link continued to pummel her with slashes from his razor sword. This hadn't begun well at all. I wondered then, if it would end the same way, as well.

**Dark Link's P.O.V.**

I knew that Cat was hurt enough that I could make the final blow.

I laughed menacingly, "I hope you enjoy these moments, for they'll be your last."

I put my hand out and said, "The heart of the triforce will be mine."

A voice in the back of my head yelled, "_**Don't hurt her anymore!**_"

I yelled back to the voice, "_What makes you think I'll listen to you?!"_

I clenched my fist, and to my satisfaction, Cat started screaming in pain. Before I could continue on with her death, Jade yelled,

"Stop you bully!"

She charged at me with her sword. I merely telepathically grabbed her by her throat and flung her against the far wall. I laughed an evil laugh, and went back to Cat's torture.

"_**I won't let you get away with this.**_"

"_What makes you believe that you can do anything? I've got control over your body."_

"_**This.**_"

While I was attempting to rip Cat's heart out of her chest, an extreme burning sensation came from my chest. From there, I was engulfed in light. I screamed out in pain. After a few minutes of extreme pain, I lost control over Link's body all together.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I was finally given control over my body. The master sword was mine again. I stabbed the shadow known as Dark Link with my sword, and his shadow was engulfed by the light of the Master Sword. He was gone for good. I looked across the room and saw a small body trembling on the floor. I heard weeping coming from said body. I walked over to the body and realized that it was Cat. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she yelled out,

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She then slapped my hand away, which deeply hurt me.

I whispered, "Cat, it's me, Link…"

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I heard a voice that was full of guilt, sadness, and a bit of worry. I looked up to see the face of a man. His eyes, they weren't the deep crimson of evil. They were the deep blue that you could get lost in for hours…There was no longer a look of malice on his face. All that remained was a look of sadness and worry.

I cried out, "Link! It is you!"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

I cried, "I thought I lost you for good, Link."

He wrapped his arms around me and said in a voice that was only slightly above a whisper,

"Shh…It's alright, Cat. I'm here now…"

I just cried into his chest until no more tears would come. I was just glad that he was okay now…

**Jade's POV**

It was good seeing them together. More than good. It was extraordinary. I could finally feel peace. No more faking make-out sessions with Link. Thank the goddesses… Though, I had a feeling the aftermath with Cat was going to hurt a lot worse than my entire body felt just then. Getting my arm nearly torn off, almost suffocating to death, and then being thrown against a wall wasn't a trip to the beach.

Hardly a trip to the beach…Maybe a trip to the sun… Pretty…right? All those gaseous explosions creating light and bubbles…bubbles…huh… of reds and greens and yellows and oranges….

"Jade?" Was the sun speaking to me? Wait, I could see it!

"Come here, sun!" I croaked dazedly, my mobile hand reaching forward to pick up the ball of light. But then, it suddenly disappeared, and I cried out in frustration. Especially when something soft yet warm grabbed my hand. It didn't feel like the sun should, but it felt great against my aching skin and bones.

"Son? I'm not your son… Do you even have a son? Oh, forget it… Jade, are you all right?" I recognized the voice almost instantly. Well, if you counted five minutes as "instantly".

"Oh, no," I cried out in half-hearted horror, "Not you, Kado. Go away."

I saw his face before me, hazel eyes wide and concerned. If it was an expression I had wanted to see I had no care for it any longer. The world was spinning and I was on a giant balloon carrying me away.

"You're hurt, Jade," he said softly, "Don't move."

"_You_ don't move," I remarked, "I don't need you to save me."

He snorted with laughter, causing the balloon to pop. "Unfortunately, this time, you do."

"No. I don't." I mumbled, feeling him shuffling with my injured arm. I tried to pull away, but the pain worsened, and I gave up. "Fine. What are you going to do, anyway? Heal my arm with your goddess-gifted special abilities?"

"Well…" He trailed off, a smile gracing his lips.

I watched silently, now, as he undid the rest of the bandage to reveal the puncture wounds on my arm. Dry blood had encrusted most of the area, tinting my skin a dark red. I grimaced, disgusted, but also too dizzy to do much else. While he placed his hand on my arm, I shuffled my legs. He sent me an irritated glance and I shrugged innocently.

"You have to stay still, Jade," he told me, "Or else your arm will not heal properly."

"Fine," I huffed, "Do your stuff."

And he did. I wasn't sure how, but his healing abilities had me silently begging for him to heal the rest of me- just so I could kick his arse the next time he tried to be heroic with me... But, I didn't. Instead, I reveled in the surge of warmth that emanated from his palms, engulfing the rest of my arm to a dull throb that beat along with my racing heart. Kado must have noticed this, because as the seconds ticked past, a steady smirk made way into his expression. I felt like I'd just lost our silent battle, and I knew if I wanted to get him back, the last thing I would ever need from him was his healing powers.

The wounds soon disappeared with only a trace of dried blood as a reminder, leaving my arm healthy and anew and completely pain-less. I smiled giddily, flexing my arm and my fingers.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I heard Kado ask, and I slowly turned to him, guilt washing over me.

_Yeah_, I wanted to tell him. I was in a lot of pain. A little more mentally than physically, but I couldn't tell him that, and I couldn't tell him why. Mostly because I didn't _know_ why, or how…

Finally, I shook my head, feigning a small smile for him. "No." And he nodded in understanding before getting up. As he turned, though, I stopped him. "Um, Kado…?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, Jade?"

This time, there was no doubt in my mind, no irritation or horrible hostility bottled up. I smiled, "Thanks."

Kado replied, "No prob. Just make sure that doesn't happen again."

He disappeared after that. He probably went to find Ruto or something. I looked over at my arm again, still astonished that there was hardly any trace of the wound I obtained in battle. I was actually _amazed_ at what he did.

I breathed, looking up at his retreating form, "Wow…"

**Link's P.O.V.**

I didn't want the moment between us to end. Yet, I knew it had to.

I smiled and said to her, "Cat, let go for a sec. I'm going to get you something that will heal your physical wounds, at least."

She nodded, and I let go of her and placed her on the ground. I went over to the heart container and picked it up. She cocked an eyebrow at me, but I placed the heart to her chest, where it went into her body and slowly but surely healed the wounds she obtained. She gave a faint smile to me, but it was a smile at least. I smiled back, and then went over to see if Jade was alright.

I asked, "Jade, you okay?"

She replied, "Yep. Kado healed me, actually. Is Cat okay?"

"She will be, physically. Mentally, I'm really not sure…I'm not even sure if she'll forgive me for what happened…"

Jade said quickly, "Link, I don't think she blamed you in the first place. She was more afraid that Dark Link took you forever. She endured what she did for _**YOU, **_Link. Not just because she wanted to defeat Dark Link. It was so she could get you back."

"You really think so?"

Jade smiled, "I know so."

I smiled back and walked back to Cat with Jade in tow. Cat looked down at her feet, as if she was intruding on our moment or something. I walked over to Cat and asked,

"Feeling better now?"

She replied, "Yes, thank you. Mentally, I'll manage. Can we please just get out of here?"

"Sure thing."

I took Cat's hand and led her into the blue light that would get us out of the temple. Cat's face turned a red-ish color. I wasn't sure why. Jade followed a few steps behind us, but she was happy about something. Maybe she was thinking about how she was going to murder Ruto.

We landed on the little island at Lake Hylia with the water symbol on it. Ruto and Kado were waiting for us.

Kado said, "Took you guys long enough."

Ruto said, "I see you successfully defeated the temple. I'm proud of you. Especially you, Cat."

Cat asked, "Me? Why?"

Ruto replied, "Because, you passed the test that was put upon you?"

Cat asked again, "Test? What test?"

Ruto explained, "A test of your will. Dark Link took over Link's body. You could have killed Link to extract Dark Link out of him, but you didn't make a single strike. You almost lost your life, but you continued to endure it, for Link's sake. And I see that as something to truly honor. You deserve the triforce piece of water. And I believe you deserve Link, as well."

She raised her arms over her head, and the 4th triforce piece appeared on Cat's necklace. I could tell Cat wasn't really paying attention to that. She was staring at some random thing beside her. And I could tell that the heat in my body rushed to my face, yet I smiled anyway.

I asked Kado, "Well, where to next?"

He replied, "I believe we should go back to Kakariko and spend the night there, and then head to the shadow temple."

Jade, Cat, and I all nodded in agreement. We waved goodbye to Ruto and headed for the exit of Lake Hylia. Somehow, I knew things were going to change after what happened in the water temple. I just didn't know how.

**GDL: **And that's a rap. I wrote the beginning, xbluxmoon wrote most of the dungeon, up to the boss key. I wrote the fight with Dark Link. Xbluxmoonx re-wrote what I put for Kado's p.o.v. She wrote Jade's p.o.v. at the end of the boss fight. I wrote Cat and Link's p.o.v.'s after the fight. This also is the longest chapter out of all of GoTN. Yay for us. Anyway, R&R, pretty please?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Calm after The Storm**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I stepped out onto the roof of the house we were staying at. I just broke up with Kado a few moments before. The thoughts of Link and Jade…It brought a song to my mind,

"Hands touch,  
Eyes meet.  
Sudden silence,  
Sudden heat.  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy,  
But I'm not that girl."

As sad as it sounded, it was true. I may have loved him, but I wasn't the girl in the end.

"Don't dream,  
too far.  
Don't lose sight of,  
Who you are.  
Don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy,  
But I'm not that girl."

Sadly, I knew all of that to be true. If I wanted to be happy, I had to forget the feelings I had for Link…Even though I almost gave my life for him…

"Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what might have been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in"

It was always that way with my life. I'd dream of what I wanted, but once I came back to reality, I knew it would never be real, as much as I wanted it to be.

"Blithe smile  
Lithe limb  
She is winsome  
She wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And heaven knows  
I'm not that girl"

Yep, Link chose _her _instead of me. What did he see in her that was better than me? More so, _why _did he choose her in the first place? I guess It was something that I just couldn't see…

"Don't wish  
Don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl"

The song was right. I was never meant to get what I wanted. I was meant to be alone, to watch everyone else be happy. I would just always be the shadow on the wall, much like Dark Link.

Just at that time, I felt an all too familiar aura. It was the aura of Link.

I said, "Link, I know you're there."

He popped his head out from the stairway.

He asked, "How did you know it was me?"

I replied, "You have an aura that makes you stand out. I felt it, and that is how I knew it was you."

He nodded and came out of the stairway.

**Link's P.O.V.**

I walked out onto the rooftop to see Cat sitting and staring at the stars. I smiled and walked over to her, hoping she'd be happy to see my presence. I sat down next to her, but she just continued staring out into the night.

I asked her, "Want some company?"

She didn't say anything. I sat next to her, and she moved closer to me, which probably meant yes.

She stated, "Why did he do it?"

"Why did who do what?"

She replied, "Why did Dark Link do what he did? Why did he take over your body to get to me? A better question, HOW was he able to take over your body?"

I thought over what she was asking. I tried my best to answer her questions.

"Maybe he wanted something from inside you that he could only get from taking over me. Maybe he believed if he damaged you enough, you'd hate me forever, and that would keep us from continuing. How he was able to take over me is something I don't even know. All I know is he did, and I wish he never had. You didn't deserve the treatment he gave you. I'm so sorry, Cat…"

She looked at me shocked. I could tell that she had been crying ever since we got back, because she had a tear stained face. She smiled, but tears came down anyway. It killed me to see her that way…

She said through her tears, "It's not your fault, Link. There's no need to apologize. _He _was the one who did it, not you."

She grabbed me into a hug. It was so surprising that I didn't know what to do. After a few seconds, I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. It felt like an eternity. I didn't want to let go, but I knew I had to eventually. When we both let go, she was finally happy again.

She said, "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"It's no problem, Cat."

She looked into my eyes and said out of nowhere, "I'm breaking up with Kado."

I replied, feigning shock, "Really? Why?"

She replied, "Because I feel nothing for him. He doesn't deserve me, really."

At that point, I knew I had to say it. I knew I had to reveal to her what was going on between Jade and I.

Cat obviously realized that I wanted to say something, because she asked,

"What's wrong Link? What do you want to say?"

I tried to think of how to word it, and then said, "You remember how Jade and I's personalities changed around each other at first, right? I know you were thinking that something was going between Jade and I…"

She nodded, so I continued,

"There was nothing actually between us. We just wanted to piss of Kado. I'm sorry if it upset you in any way."

She looked at me stunned. I was afraid of what she'd say. I was afraid she'd hate me after that.

She asked, "So, it was all just a plot to upset him. Well, your plan went too far, apparently, since you hurt me as well. I thought that…you know…that you actually loved her…"

I frantically thought, 'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit! What am I going to do? Do I tell her? Okay, stay calm Linky-boy. Just play it cool.'

"No, no, no! It was nothing like that. I don't have feelings for Jade that way. Even though we argue a lot, I think of her as a friend, and nothing more."

She sighed as if from relief. The sparkle in her eyes came back. The girl I liked, no loved, was back.

I smirked, and said, "You know, I've wanted to sing something for you ever since that time I heard you sing…"

She asked, "You sing?"

I replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She exclaimed, "Then sing, sing away!"

She was giggling away from excitement. It gave me all the confidence I needed to sing for her.

I began to sing,

"Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me"

I looked over at her. She was just listening intently to my voice as I sang, so I continued,

"I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
Nowhere to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from myself until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still"

She was completely entranced in the song. I hoped that she liked the song,

"Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head"

She smiled at me, as if she wanted me to finish, so I did,

"Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time

Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?"

She gave me a round of applause.

She exclaimed, "You have an excellent voice, Link! Nice job!"

I smiled and asked, "You really think so?"

She obviously didn't see the meaning of me singing this song to her, which I suppose was a good thing.

She was going to lean over to tell me something, but she somehow slipped and fell over…right on top of me…

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. I knew we both had to have been blushing madly. I wanted it to last longer, but she scrambled up as soon as she figured out what happened.

She yelled, "I'm so sorry, Link! I don't know what happened…"

I said sheepishly, "Eh heh, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

After that, we sat in silence while watching the sun rise. I wanted that moment to last forever, but I knew it wouldn't.

**Jade's POV**

Cat and Link had been gone for too long. I didn't want to think what they were up to. It sent a horrible grimace on my expression, one that Kado didn't miss. He smirked, dropping the coin he'd been twirling onto the table. It spun for a few seconds, rapping against the wood loudly. I slammed my hand on it and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you mind?" I snapped, massaging my head and shutting my eyes.

"What?" He asked, perturbed, scraping the silver coin off the table, "I'm not doing anything."

"That noise," I hissed, opening my eyes to look at him. The coin was in his hand again, ready to be twirled. I snatched it and shoved it inside my pocket. "There."

It was quiet for a few seconds as I rested my head against the back of the wooden chair, until the same noise started up again. "Kado…" I growled.

He chuckled. "Yes, Jade?"

"Where did you get those coins?"

"From my piggy bank," he remarked playfully.

I sighed, then dug the coin back out of my pocket to watch it gleam in the dim candlelight.

"It's an American coin," I murmured sadly, "Nineteen-ninety-one…"

"Hmm," Kado voiced, "Isn't that the year of your birthday?"

I glared at him, "Dow did you know?"

He shrugged, "I know a lot that you don't know that I know… Savvy?"

"Uhuh…" I leaned forward, placing the coin on its tip and trying to flicking it, "So… You just agreed with the goddesses to help us, or what?"

He leaned along with me, face only a foot away from mine. "No, not exactly." His gaze was pensive on the coin that now tittered back and forth as if it were something very important. "I didn't know what to do at first. I actually thought I had lost it…" He smiled absentmindedly, "You should have seen the look on my face when they came to me."

"The goddesses?"

"Yeah, all three of them. Out of nowhere, asking me to help people I didn't even know existed. They gave me some time to think, though, and I wouldn't have done it if weren't for Din…"

"Din?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "How's that?"

His gaze finally met mine, and I saw a familiar glint in them that suddenly made me ache. "Yeah, Din. She was- she _is _beautiful. I didn't think anyone could be so- so…"

"Okay, okay," I interjected with a wave of my hand, "I get it. So you fell in love with her."

He laughed, surprisingly, "No, I didn't. But she dazzled me."

"Like Cat did?" I questioned, and to him, it was probably a little too sudden.

He didn't sound hurt, however, when he responded, "Yeah, I guess so. It wasn't the same, though. It felt more real. Din was like- like a major celebrity that has everything you don't, and has everything you want. But, you know you can't have either so you have to just watch from the sidelines where you know they don't think you exist."

"But," I pointed out, "They noticed you."

He chuckled, "I guess so." Then, he looked up at me, almost expectantly.

I had nothing else to say, nothing to say about what had happened between Cat and him. It seemed wrong to ask, anyway, as if we weren't busy as is trying to finish this whole ordeal.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, listening to the crackle of the candle flame and the chirping of crickets and the sound of chickens clucking and cows mooing. In addition to it came a soft hum of murmured words, too low and blurred together to be understandable, but singing nonetheless. Turning to Kado, I realized he had heard it, too.

"What's that?" He asked, glancing around the lone room.

I shrugged, "It's too low to be Cat singing- maybe it's the cuckoo lady…"

Kado smiled, "I don't think she'd be out this late at night singing."

"Malon?" I offered, then slumped my shoulders again, "Nah, her voice isn't that low. Her voice is like…like….super…"

"Squeaky?" Kado stepped in with a laugh.

I joined him. "Yeah, took the words right out of my mouth." And then, "Thank the goddesses I'm not the only one who thinks that."

Kado snorted, "Want to go see who it is?"

I thought about it for a moment, glancing down at my booted feet crossed on the opposite chair. I was still sore all over, but getting out of the house was better than nothing.

I shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

We exited the house quietly, shutting the door without a sound, and crept around the perimeter. No one. But the singing had escalated in volume, meaning we were at least a bit closer.

"Sounds like a guy," I whispered in a tinge of unhidden excitement.

Kado nodded in agreement, as he scoped the area out. And then, suddenly, he looked up, toward the roof. I gave him a confused look that he didn't see. Instead, he took hold of my wrist and dragged me along with him. Back into the house.

I huffed. "What are we doing?"

"They're up on the roof," Kado replied wryly, dragging me up the wooden stairs to the second floor where in the very back against the wall a small, white door stood. It camouflaged well with the walls, but its painted white handle was a little harder to miss. Kado grabbed this and pushed it open, revealing a dark passageway of stone steps. "Through here," he murmured.

The stone steps led high up where another door awaited. It was left open, though, revealing the night sky and a partial of the moon to gleam down and reveal the way. We slowed down here, motioning to each other to stay quiet and low and look ahead.

Kado had been right. They _were _here. On the highest point of the roof, gazing up at the stars as if they were a couple and not partners in search to the end of a quest. I shook my head in mock exasperation, then smiled at Kado. Did I also mention that we had found the singer, as well? He sat next to the girl, mouth barely moving from what we could see, but moving nonetheless and singing softly and without hesitation.

I rolled my eyes, faking a silent gag. Kado placed a hand over his mouth to silence the erupting laughter. Seeing his face made me break out along with him, causing us both to fall against each other on the stone steps and gaze up at the stars. It was both comfortable and uncomfortable all at once, with Kado's warm shoulder against mine and his hand still over my wrist. I lost feeling over the stone jabbing my back, or the soreness of my neck. I thought I could stay there forever, but it didn't last for very long.

Kado realized it, also, and we sat up quietly, too busy trying to bustle away from the rustling couple. He pointed back down to the entrance to the attic, and I nodded my head. We stood up and went the way we had come, closing the door behind us and filing down the wooden stairs.

"I can't believe it!" I whispered, racking with laughter, "It- i-it w-was Link!"

"I didn't know heroes sang," Kado added, pulling me back into my chair and sitting himself where I had before rested my feet.

"I didn't know _Link_ could sing…" I finally huffed out, just as the attic door cracked open. Composing myself, I called out, "Is that you, Cat?"

"Yeah," she responded, "And Link."

"Oh?" I voiced innocently, sending Kado a knowing look.

He smiled. "Yo, Link. We heard this amazing voice from outside. Do you know who it could be?"

"Uh…" He stuttered, then sudden whispering between him and Cat. "Uhm… No, no, not at all."

Kado and I broke into a sudden mirth, holding each other for support.

"Link!" I called out between laughs, "Link, Link, Link, you can sing!"

Looking up over Kado's shoulder, I saw his face turn a bright red. Cat placed a hand on his shoulder, one already in his own hand. I smiled knowingly, and she blushed.

"Don't even!" She suddenly snapped, rushing down the steps.

I let go of Kado to face her.

"You- you tricked me!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger in my face, "You lied to me! And you didn't say anything to me!"

"What?" I remarked, shocked, "Why are you mad at me? It was Link's idea, too!"

"Yeah, well," she said indignantly, "That's different."

"Mhmm," I nodded my head, "That's because he's your loovve…."

She suddenly jumped forward, tackling me to the ground and trying desperately to cover my mouth. I laughed hysterically, then when she reached her hand over my mouth I bit it.

"Ow! Hey!" She cried out, pulling away.

"That's what you get!" I said, sitting up and wiping my mouth. "Now, don't make me do it, again."

She glared at me, wiping her hand before standing up and dusting off her tunic. "Whatever," she mumbled, pouting, "All right, fine, I'm sorry."

I smiled wearily, "Me, too." Then, I turned to Link, my smile widening, "So, how are _you_?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, still a little bitter I assumed. "I'm. Fine."

"Oh," I shrugged, "Okay."

"Jade?" Kado voiced from behind me, "You want to get up off the floor, now?"

I turned to him, "I don't know. It's pretty comfortable."

"There's a bed upstairs." He responded.

I jumped up. "You got me there."

"Yeah, I'm beat," Cat sighed, climbing the stairs up after Link. "'Night, guys."

"'Night," I called back, then turned to Kado to wish him a goodnight as well. I stopped, though, when I realized he was standing already- and a little too close. Narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously, I said, "Well, that was more fun than I've had since…since…um…"

"Can't remember having this much fun with anyone else? Well, I…"

I cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Not this time, man, not this time."

He smiled sincerely, "Good, I was getting tired of it. But, then again, seeing you angry is too much fun to miss."

I rolled my eyes, turning around to walk away, "Goodnight Kado."

He called after me, hand suddenly on my arm again, "Goodnight, Jade." Then, he let go, and I smiled a smile he didn't see, and walked up the stairs, ready more than anything for another long sleep.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

There was an annoying silence between us. I had all intention of breaking it.

"Uh…Link?"

He replied, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about how Jade and Kado acted. I thought we actually had some ALONE time for once."

He sighed, "It's not your fault that our partners are so obnoxious. Thanks for apologizing, though. Good night, Cat."

"Good night, Link. Hope your dreams are pleasant."

And after that, we all went to sleep. At that time, it was a time of peace and silence. Though, we all knew the peace amongst us would break soon enough.

**GDL: **I was originally going to write this chapter by myself, but my co-writer couldn't exist. She wrote Jade's p.o.v. I wrote everything else. R&R!


	16. Chapter 15 pt 1

AU: A lot, lot, looot of technical difficulties with this. Sorry.

GDL: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about the leave. XD I've missed this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of xbluxmoonx's characters.

_**Chapter 15: Part 1**_

Jade's POV

We woke with a start that morning. The house being right next to a cuckoo pen didn't help any, if you can imagine. And, being as it were, none of us were in the mood to face each other. Even Link had a hard time waking to the morning. And I thought _I _wasn't a morning person.

"You look terrible, Link," I told him between chomping down my breakfast much like the rest of us.

"And you look horribly gruesome yourself," he muttered back with a glare.

I smiled at him crookedly before turning to Cat. She was hunched over the table, elbow on the surface and her chin in her hand.

"Are you okay, Cat?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "No." Her lips formed the word.

"Okay, so am I the only one that's sarcastically cheerful this morning?"

Kado snorted, "I think so. Congratulations, Jade. You get the Annoying Adventurer of the Year Award."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks, smartass."

And that was our conversation for the morning. We packed our things, lugging them quietly down the stone steps through the crisp morning air. It had no effect on anyone, as far as I can tell. It was like a slap to the face to me, anyway, and I wanted to hide back into my covers.

I guessed we were all dreading the next temple. The Shadow Temple. It had given me the creeps back when I'd played it and I didn't want to believe this would be ten times worse. I sort of wished Kado could stay with us through to the end, but how in the world would I be able to admit that to him, or anyone?

"Need some help?" A familiar voice offered.

I scoffed, glancing down at the blankets bundled in my arms. I'd been standing in the same spot up in the second floor in the midst of picking up our makeshift beds for a while, I guessed, and having been intruded on by the last person I wanted to see was the _last _thing I wanted to go through.

"No, thanks, _handsome_," I hissed at the brunette, turning around to walk past him.

"What did I do?" Kado called back.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, turned around, flipped him off, then stomped down the rest of the way.

I guessed even sarcasm didn't last long when you were in such a terrible mood. Link noticed, Cat noticed, and no doubt- Kado did, too. I didn't bother to tell them what was wrong, but merely sent them an angered glance every time they tried to talk to me or use some sort of reverse psychology to get me to talk at least on word.

Maybe heading to the Shadow Temple was exactly what I needed.

"I don't think I want to go in there," Cat muttered quietly beside me, now.

We faced the entrance to the Shadow Temple, blank faces weary but anxious all the same.

I glanced at her, gaze softening, "It'll be all right, Cat. We're here for you."

"Yeah," Link agreed from beside her. He glanced at Kado, who was now walking quietly away from us, toward the railing where we'd climbed over to reach the entrance. "Kado," Link said, "Leaving again."

Kado turned around, small smile on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes, though. "Yeah. See you guys on the other side…" Then, hesitated. "Of the temple. I mean…"

"We know what you mean," I told him sourly before turning around. "We getting this over with, or what?"

Link nodded, just as Kado disappeared from my peripheral vision. "Yeah. Cat?"

She nodded stiffly, for a moment twitching her hand as if to reach out for my sleeve. I smiled reassuringly at her, no matter how hard it hurt to smile when I didn't seem to mean it. I wanted her to be okay, I didn't want her to be _scared_, but at that moment, I just didn't care. This whole dungeon thing was growing old. I wanted to get it over it, live already.

Go back home.

I didn't say anything, and walked into the dungeon, Link ahead with a fumbling Cat. I glanced inside the knapsack I carried. Two, soft glowing forms slept on top of the bundle of scarce supplies.

"Véra, Léra," I whispered, placing a hand under their tissue-soft wings.

They fluttered for a moment.

"What?" Véra grumbled, rustling from her sleep.

"Do you mind giving us some light, please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

The two fairies must have noticed my sincerity, or the force for something that was lacking, and agreed to hover over our heads and sprinkle fairy dust every now and then.

Cat noticed and turned around. "How'd you do that?"

I smiled at her wryly, "All in the tone."

"Heard that," Véra snapped, sprinkling dust over my head, tickling my scalp and running a chill up my spine. "You look gruesome, by the way."

I tried to swat her away, "You look lovely, too."

Link snickered bitterly up front. I flicked his neck and he retaliated by grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward. Before I knew what to do, he had me in a headlock.

"Are you going to do that, again?" He asked playfully as I tried to wrestle away.

"Gah!" I struggled to get away, but his hold was too strong. "Link! No! Ahh!"

"Well, are you?" He asked, nearly bursting into a fit of laughter- like Cat.

"Yo-you better do what h-he says!" Cat added between laughs. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes since Link's hold wasn't allowing very much space to turn my neck.

I growled, but it quickly caught in my throat before spurting out in breathless laughs. "Come on, Link! Let _go! _Pleaaasee??"

"Hmm." For a moment he considered, but I could note the sarcasm in it easily. "I don't know, Jade. You _did _flick me."

"Duh," I muttered breathlessly, hands gripping uselessly onto Link's arms. We waddled over to the stone a few feet away from the entrance. It glowed softly, the insignias that symbolized us seeming to be something of its own.

"Come on, guys," Cat spoke suddenly, voice tight. "Let's get this over with."

Both Link and I sighed dramatically. "All right." He said.

"If we must." I added before turning to the blonde and narrowing my eyes. "This isn't over yet."

Link strutted by airily. "You bet your ass it isn't."

"Hey!" I called, following him. "Watch your tongue!"

"_Jade_," Cat interjected, grabbing hold of my arm a bit too tightly and leading me farther away from Link. "Focus, will you?"

"Oh, ugh." I grumbled. "Fine, fine." Then, I smiled.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Link, Jade's losing it."

"I'm sure." Link remarked.

"Pshh, that happened a week ago. What about you, Cat? Have you traveled to the other side- to _insanity_, yet?"

She narrowed her eyes and walked away, mumbling something incoherent under her breath. From her expression, it seemed like she was already half way there.

-Cat's P.O.V.-

I wasn't keen on the idea of the fact that we would have to go into a temple of infinite darkness. Yet, Link dragged me here anyway. Jade kept questioning my odd behavior all the way there, but I just ignored her. There was no need for her to know of my fear of the dark. Something told me that soon I would have to reveal my dark secret to both Link and Jade. So, we walked into the darkness of the temple, ready to repeat what we did in the last 3 temples. Well, Link and Jade were all for it, anyway.

Jade and I finally stepped up to the stone (after much bickering and procrastinating) and looked at each other.

Jade asked, "You ready?" Her solemn expression had returned.

I replied with a sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We shoved our swords into the stone, which opened a portal that we were ready for by now. We all hopped in, waiting for our feet, butts, or ground to meet with the ground. That happened a few moments after entering said portal from before.

We walked through the first room of the temple. What was odd, was that there weren't any enemies in the first few rooms. Nor were there any keys or puzzles. It was just walking aimlessly through the darkness. That put me even less at ease than I was when we first walked into the dungeon. Link must have noticed my skiddish actions, because every once in a while he would send a worried glance my way. We went through a few more rooms, and Link must have gotten annoyed at the way I was acting, because he asked,

"Cat, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself."

I nodded, but my stuttering gave me away, "I-I'm f-fine, Link. Wh-why wou-would y-you ask that?"

Link sighed, "Because you're on edge more so than usual, you look like you're about to jump out of your skin, and you usually don't stutter. What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Do I REALLY have to tell you?"

He looked like a parent letting their kid date for the first time, and said, "Yes. I want to know what's wrong."

I looked at my feet, and in nothing more than a whisper, said, "I…I'm afraid of the dark. Not the normal dark. The type of dark that's in this temple…that's the type I'm afraid of. It's the evil darkness that can swallow you whole. That's why I'm freaking out like I am…"

Link just smiled that boyish smile of his, and said, "That's all? Cat, there's nothing to be afraid of here."

"Stop sugarcoating," Jade suddenly interjected sardonically from behind him. "Cat, the truth is, the place is full of creepy crawlers- and ghosts. Only difference, now, is we've got _three _instead of one. So, relax, will you?"

I huffed, "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're so worried, just stay between Linky and me. We'll watch your back- and front, and sides, maybe. Well, if Kado was here we'd get more ground covered." Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly and she grew quiet.

"True," Link agreed, "But he's not here- and he can't be."

"Goddess's rules." Jade muttered bitterly.

"Why, Jade? You miss him?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

There was hesitation before she spoke, and though it was dark I believed there just might've been a blush. But, that could have been my eyes and ears playing tricks on me.

"No." She finally answered, then with a struggled step, finally moved ahead of Link and I.

The entrance loomed above us threateningly. I hated this part. Too much. Instinctively, I reached my hands forward for anything to grasp. Accidentally, however, I brushed Link's back. He turned around, and in the faint light that the three fairies above us offered, I saw his blue eyes gleaming and a small smile on his lips.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded numbly. "Yep, never better."

Hand on my elbow, he guided me forward.

Okay, so maybe this temple wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kado's POV-

It got weirder watching them fight in the dungeons while I had to follow them like the cowardice Sheikah I am. One-eighth Sheikah, if anyone's wondering. That's why I was chosen by the goddesses, apparently- just like Jade and Cat. Something about the Sheikah race created something in _us_, but unlike them, I knew my role in Hyrule. It wasn't very…well, interesting. None of it really was. What was the point of being their guardian when I couldn't do anything to help them in their worst times? How could I watch them get hurt and not do anything?

The Water Temple was terrible enough, but now, the Shadow Temple? Catherine's fears were coming alive. Would it be Jade's turn next? Or, Link's? Or, did he have no fears? Maybe losing Cat was his fear. I wouldn't be able to bear it, either…

None of it, really. It was too much.

Now, as I slid from one darkened corner to the next, watching them as they fought, as they went against some unknown force they had no clue of, I realized how much more terrible my job was compared to theirs. To watch them die meant failure, meant loss. I couldn't fail them, just like they couldn't fail this world they'd been unjustly brought to- without any real reason, real justified reason. I'd been the one to ask, to ask over and over again. They'd accepted it. Maybe that's why they were what they were, and I'd become the guardian, the one that questioned everything they did, and then worried some more.

Jade. She was lagging a little behind them. Giving Link his space and Cat's as well. Her eyes were still on her, and yet, something was missing. She was elsewhere. I noticed the expression. Distant. Worry? Confusion?

It pained to know that I couldn't read her mind, all her thoughts. If I could, things would've been much easier. Much, much easier. Ways to anger her. Ways to make her happy. Ways to make her like me. I knew it was stupid to do things to make her hate me, but I couldn't let them understand. I wasn't supposed to exist after all this. Maybe. If that's what the goddesses planned. They had even hidden that from me. It felt…unjustified. Unfair.

They couldn't just do this to us! Couldn't throw us to the wolves! What would happen in the end? Now? What if they were killed? And I couldn't do anything to stop it..!

My hands weren't solid- shouldn't have been. I thought I could have slammed them into the wall, _through _them. But, in my anger, I'd become real. My blood needed a solid flow, this exertion rising too high. I'd slammed my fist into the dirt wall, creating a pound that resonated throughout the dimly lit hall.

Red eyes stared back at me, turned to look at the confused three- at the petrified one, and snarled a quiet snarl in invisible throats.

I held my breath and disappeared.

Jade's POV-

Cat was freaking out. Bad. Link had to place his hands on her shoulders and refocus her vision and let her concentrate on the one thing that calmed her. Whatever that noise had been, it'd totally and unutterably petrified her.

"Is she all right?" Léra voiced with concern, hovering just above Cat's head in anxious circles.

"I don't know." Link said, and then repeated it a few seconds later.

I gripped my sword tighter for a moment, surveying the hall both ways though I knew it wouldn't matter since I could hardly see a thing. Then, I stepped up to the duo.

"She okay?"

"I said I don't know." Link snapped suddenly.

I glared at him. "I was just asking a question." My heart was racing in frustration. I knew there was something about confrontation that I hated. This was it. "I think she's in shock." I added a few seconds later, when Link had his hand against her forehead, checking her temperature.

"We need to get her warm." Link offered, beginning to fumble around his belt. Nothing.

I sighed, knowing very well we hadn't brought extra tunics or coats or anything. "We'll have to go back out. Until she gets better, at least."

"No, no." Link muttered over and over, again. "We can't leave, Jade."

"Why, not?" I asked- unhelpfully, I might add- since Link sent me another one of his annoyed glances.

"We just can't, Jade. We have to keep going. Cat will… She'll be fine. We just need to find a place with a better light source."

The fairies were miffed by that, but we all were. I closed my mouth, however, taking Cat's hand with my own free one to guide her down the rest of the hallway.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She muttered, nails digging into my hand.

"Cat…"

"I'm fine, I'm okay…"

"Cat, are you…?"

"I'm okay, I'm great…"

"Cat!"

She turned her head to stare. "What, Jade?"

I sighed. "Do you need some fresh air?"

She shrugged, "No… I'm…great. Just dandy."

I rolled my eyes, "All right… Link…" I waited for him to turn around, maybe even slow his pace. He didn't.

What was his problem, anyway?

"Link, yeah- you. The guy in the green pajamas. Where are we?"

"I think you're pissing him off." Cat whispered to me rigidly.

I waved her off. "Whatever. He's being a jerk."

Link suddenly halted in his stride and turned around to stare at me. "And- and you're _not_? You've been nothing but unhelpful and uncaring through all of this!" His voice echoed down the hall, traveling past the unblinking red eyes staring back at us from empty skulls. I shivered like their bones, feeling almost as hollow as them. "You've been so wrapped up in your own little world, Jade. You're a real hypocrite to say that _I'm _being a jerk, while _I'm _the one trying to find a way to…"

"A way to, what?" I retorted, dropping my hand from Cat's. "Find a way to help Cat get some fresh _air_? Goddesses, Link. Sometimes you're just so oblivious to everyone around you."

"And, you aren't?" He snapped, eyebrows furrowing. "What about Kado? You treat him like- like he's nothing! After all he's done. You treat everyone the exact same way no matter what and it's so ungrateful. How can you throw your anger onto me, when the only person you should be angry with is yourself."

"That- that isn't true." I tried to say, but my voice was cracking. My shoulders drooped, as did my eyelids. Gaze to the floor, I sighed.

Silence. Nothing but our breathing echoing off the cold, dark walls.

"Cat?" Link's raspy voice called out softly after a few moments. He'd been yelling, of course.

And I, of_ course_, was the one to blame.

"Cat? Where are you?"

No reply.

I looked up from the dark floor and to my side. No one was there. Not in the dim light of the two fairies hovering above us.

"Navi," Link reprimanded, "Where'd they go?"

"She and Léra left a little while ago. Said she was going to find the exit to get some air." She replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He continued, hands forming fists under his gauntlets. They stretched. Leather cracked under his knuckles in anxiety.

She bobbed up and down, green glow brightening. There was no need to answer.

"We have to go after her," I told him quietly. "We can't just leave her. She could get lost."

After a moment. "I know… I'll go after her."

"What?"

"You keep going, Jade." Link sheathed his sword, watching me with solemn intent.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No. Listen. I know we just had a fight or something, but there is no way you're leaving me out of that just because of it. She's my friend, too, you know."

"I know," he said, walking past me, "But, if you were her friend, you wouldn't want her to face the darkness all by herself, now would you? I have a better chance of finding her than you do. Véra will help you through. When you reach the last door, wait for us."

"But, but, I…"

But, he was off into the darkness.

Glancing down the looming hall, I could have sworn the eyes were boring right into my soul.

Kado's POV-

I knew this would happen. How did I not know? Maybe she'd seen me? Maybe I'd drawn too close, thinking Link and Jade's quarrel had busied her attention to some larger degree. It hadn't. Now, she'd freaked, and she was off, taking her fairy with her whether the bug liked it or not. I was off after them, and I had no doubt that she believed something was chasing her, now. There was no time to take precautions, after all. Besides, she was heading the exact opposite direction. She needed me more than anything.

Screw the goddesses.

X

X

X


	17. Chapter 15 pt 2

**GDL: **Holy crap we're back. What's up peeps? Miss us? I hope so. Well, I can't think of much else to say. School's been keeping my inspiration at bay, sadly. Anyways…yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except Cat, Léra, and Véra.

**Chapter 15 Pt.2: Into the Darkness**

**~Cat's P.O.V.~**

"Link, Jade…Kado? ANYONE?" I called out into the bleak darkness.

Léra sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea. Now we're lost. I bet Link's worried sick."

"I know he's worried sick…I…I just can't take this place anymore. It's bringing out the worst in all of us."

Léra nodded, realizing that she had nothing more to say.

I continued walking around calling out, hoping someone would hear and I would no longer be alone in the dungeon that could suck the life right out of you.

I hoped that nothing would be there, but I continuously had the feeling that I was being watched.

That feeling was answered when two sets of glowing red eyes showed up when I turned around. There were two stalfos ready to kill me at any moment. If it had been any other circumstance, I would have been fine. Yet in my anxious state, I could not grip onto the moment. So, I was screwed. Big time.

Léra flew off, hoping to find Link at any cost, because she knew what I was in for if she didn't find him.

**~Link's P.O.V~**

I ran aimlessly into the darkness. I had no clue where I was going, all I knew was that Cat was in trouble. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew. I just kept running, hoping that fate would take me to her…wherever she was. Before I got anywhere, something rammed into my head. It caught me off guard, which made me fall to the ground. I then realized it was Cat's fairy.

Léra started frantically shouting, "LINKCAT'SINTROUBLEIDON'TKNOWWHATHAPPENEDBUTSHETURNEDTOICEANDTWOSTALFOSWANTEDTOKILLHERANDIDIDN"TKNOWWHATTODOSOIFLEWASFASTASICOULDTOFINDYOU!"

I yelled, "LERA SLOW DOWN!"

She gasped for air and said, "Cat's in trouble! Some stalfos tried to attack us, and she became encased in ice! C'mon, follow me!"

"Wait-"

She didn't give me time to say anything and flew off into the distance. I ran after her hoping she'd take me to Cat. Now if I could actually do something is another problem.

**~Kado's POV~**

Which way, which way, which way… I couldn't leave Cat all alone, but Jade was all alone as well. How much more of an idiot could I be? And, as for Link- I'd have to have a word with him after this. How could he leave her- how could they leave Cat?

I cried out in frustration, but at who? I wasn't sure. Me? Them? I stalked off in a random direction, whichever way my pacing back and forth had taken me to. I realized it was Jade's direction- the way she'd quickly gone as if she could run from the darkness and the red eyes that watched her every move. Hardly she knew that it was following her- that _I _was following her.

Screw the goddesses, I told myself over and over again. What right did they have to control my life? If they wanted my help then they'd follow _my _instructions. And this meant helping the three in any way I could, in any way they'd let me- and not the goddesses.

I hoped my anger would slip away soon, that my heart beat would steady, but each time I thought of her all alone- of the both of them so alone my adrenaline rushed through my veins and the dirt under my feet crunched under the soles of my boots loudly, echoing even. I lost more time, lost more of their trust. I wondered if they'd ever forgive me for this.

**~Jade's POV~**

If you _were _her friend- he'd said "were". Why'd he say _were_?

It was pointless here, pointless and stupid and decaying and dying and full of death and darkness and loneliness and lost hope and lost life and lost everything…

I was lost. And the red eyes were laughing at me and the darkness was taunting me.

"We're lost, Jade," Véra stated wearily, hovering over my head aimlessly. I raised my hand and caught her in my palm. She yelped softly but once I placed her onto my shoulder she sat comfortably.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered, sheathing my sword. We'd run the same place at least three times already, seeing as how each wall seemed to, in actuality, be a wall, and each door (two) to be locked and all to be exactly the same. And, simply, each direction led to the same place, the same eyes staring. "What do we do? Wait?"

She sighed fairy dust. "I guess so."

"Don't you know where we are?" I asked her, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"No." She tinkered, "Not anymore than you."

"Great." And I sat down next to one of the walls and leaned against it, hoping for rest. Instead, I fell back and into darkness, feeling my back slam into something sharp and uneven and as I stared upward I met the eyes that'd begun all this darkness.

**~Kado's POV~**

I found her roaming the corridors aimlessly, searching for a way out and shuddering at the skeletons in the walls and the voices echoing through their decaying teeth and searching some more. She went to sit down with her fairy clinging to her shoulder when she fell through the wall. I rushed toward her, praying to the goddesses that the floor beyond wasn't an illusion as well, but was caught so suddenly by the ground, by cold dead fingers groping at my ankles, pulling me under. I cried out, trying to kick the bony hands away. Their voices were hollow, echoing off the walls, off the skeletons and their dead eyes that watched in amusement.

"Jade!" I called, but it was too quiet, too low against the pitiful shrieking and chanting of the horrid dead.

**~Link's POV~**

Léra's light was fading the farther and farther she flew. I tried calling her name, to plead for her to slow down, but she couldn't hear me, or she was too frightful after having left Catherine's side and now she rushed too quickly, too much that I'd now lost sight of her. I continued running, imagining fairy dust in her wake and hoping it was fairy dust and nothing else.

"Link!" I turned around quickly, reflexively. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kado?" He stood at least ten feet away, shoulders still like he was holding his breath. His eyes burned a bright red and his smile was grim.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here? And what is wrong with your eyes?"

He cocked his head. "I thought you would need some help." His tone was calm, even.

I scowled. "Yeah, I do."

"Where's Catherine?" He asked.

I stepped toward him, irritation edging through like a razor blade. "Wouldn't you know? You're the one who wants to help. You're wasting my time."

He laughed bitterly. "Am I?"

"Yes," I growled, turning around, "Now either follow or find Jade."

"Neither."

I made to turn around, to ask him just what he meant to do- this high-and-mighty guardian when I felt the pain in my back and the dirt scraping half of my face and the eyes of the dead glaring back at me mercilessly.

He cackled manically as if the darkness had made him psychotic. That is all I could hear as I attempted to get to my feet. Before I could even get half way up, I was elbowed in the back, the force pushing me back to the ground below.

The man who at least looked like Kado, questioned, "Is that all the all mighty Hero of Time has? How can you expect to protect Jade and Cat if you can't even defeat me?"

That was the last straw. With a jolt of adrenaline, I was able to thrust the Kado imposter off my back and give him a blow with my sword. To my amazement, he did not fall in pain, but exploded into a cloud of shadow and disappeared. I stood in amazement for a few moments, and ran off, hoping to catch up with Léra somehow.

**~Jade's POV~**

"Kado?" He pulled me up, hand firm against my arm, before pushing me against the wall for support.

"Jade," he smiled, green eyes blazing, "I'm so glad I found you."

I smiled despite the pain in my back and the way his grip was tightening ever so slightly with each passing second. "Same here."

"I was worried," he stated, placing a cold finger under my chin.

I shuddered. "Yeah…same here."

His eyes roved my face. "Jade…"

"Hmm?"

"I…"

"Kado," I interrupted him, placing a hand on the hand that held my chin up. "I owe you an apology."

His expression didn't change, and I wondered if he'd been expecting my apology, and just maybe that was why he'd come to my aid- maybe.

"I-I…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…" I said quickly.

He chuckled in a way I hadn't noticed before and I glanced at him. He let go of my arm to hold both sides of my face. "Jade, it is nothing to worry about."

"Honest?"

He leaned close, his cold breath brushing my lips.

"Yes." I quivered as his hands brushed down to my neck, as his fingers seemed to mold into the curves of my collarbone and in the arch between my head and back. Slowly, his grip tightened, his thumbs pressing to my throat- no longer soft, no longer a tingle that sent a disturbance of shivers up my spine.

I gasped for breath, from the piercing coldness of his touch and the loss of air and the sight of his bright red eyes, of the eyes that had taunted me all this way, that sang chants of lost hope and greed and envy and death.

"K-Kado?" It seemed futile to call his name, whether it was to call for his help or to question the one holding me now I didn't know- it'd slipped past my lips as the last breath I'd taken and now released.

His grip tightened and I clawed at his arms, tearing away thin garment and digging into his pale skin. Blue and black veins pulsed under the thin membrane, oozing black blood as I tore at his skin. White bone shone underneath, under his flexing muscles.

I gagged, feeling myself growing light-headed all at once. I shut my eyes to keep the colors from spinning and the world from toppling upside down. Shakily and frantically, I searched for the sword strapped to my belt, but instead, caught hold of one of the sais. I unsheathed it and fumbled for the hilt. I couldn't find it, but tightened my grip on it anyway, and aimed for his side.

He was too busy to notice, and though it was a weak strike I'd impaled his side. His grip weakened and I pushed away with all my strength and tumbled to the floor. He let out an inhuman shriek as he glanced at the wound where black blood gushed through, soaking his torn tunic and staining the dark ground a black nothingness.

As I coughed and sputtered and gagged and nearly vomited he stalked toward me. I saw hues of red and green and blue and gray swirling in my vision as his bony hands made to grab for my collar.

"This isn't over," he hissed into my ear.

I prepared for the final blow, for everything to be over, when there was nothing. As I gasped for breath I opened my eyes and realized he'd gone and there was nothing but the blackness of the halls and the silent stares that stared at nothing but their lost lives and the loss of everything they'd ever wanted.

I grabbed my black-stained sais and struggled away, listening to Véra whisper secret promises of getting us safe and home and back together. For some reason that was the least I was worried about.

**~Kado's POV~**

"This is how you make them grow, Kado," she whispered into my ear, gazing attentively at the near-dying girl. "This is how they learn their truth, their _existence. You _cannot teach them- they must teach themselves."

I pushed away from her and her words and her warm eyes. "I don't understand why they must _suffer._ It's cruel."

"It is their destiny," she replied coolly, stepping toward me.

Her dark red hair seemed to engulf her entire being, her golden skin almost like the sun standing before me in all its glory and humility and beauty all at once.

"Now," she sighed, "Do you see what happens when you disobey?"

I could still feel the cold hands gripping my ankles, my wrists, forcing me down to submission, to what _they _wanted.

I growled in frustration. "You are despicable- all of this is despicable! How can you do this to them?! Do you not see what you have done?!"

She remained cool, her bright eyes watching me almost curiously like she was a spectator of an interesting sideshow and I was the primate doing the half-assed cartwheels.

"You, dear Kado," she began softly, reassuringly, "Are their guardian, your _fate_- long before you were born- was to be their guardian, and it has long since been expected for you to act this way. It is natural. You must understand this."

I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling the anger rising farther beyond its natural waking point. My heart was ready to leap outside of its cage and I was sure I'd set it free if this didn't blow over soon.

"So, you expect me to understand that these feelings of mine are absolutely nothing to be worried about- that you _long since _decided it wouldn't matter what I thought of what was happening? Do you really think, then, that I'll let you get away with this?"

She smiled and for a second I really thought she'd give me a reasonable answer to settle my doubts, that I wouldn't have to worry any longer, that this goddess of power and of fire would solve everything. "Yes."

And she disappeared.

My worries remained.

**GDL: **And we're done! Look forward to Chapter 15.3 coming…probably sometime this week, considering both xbluxmoonx and I have off the entirety of the week. I wrote the Cat's p.o.v. and the first Link's p.o.v. I wrote the battle between Link and Kado. Xbluxmoonx wrote everything else. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
